


I Want Love

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Additional Tags to Come, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Bars and Pubs, Bioweapons, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Horror, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Lewd Thoughts, Mentions of Sex Toys, Monsters, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rescue Missions, Search and Rescue, Search for a Cure, Soul-Searching, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wendigo, dark themes, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: I want a cup that overflows with love, although it's not enough to fill my heart.I want a barrel full of love although, I know, it's not enough to fill my heart.I need a river full of love, but then, I know, the holes will still remain.I need an ocean full of love, but then, I know, the holes will still remain.I need a miracle, and not so much charity. One drop of love from him, and my heart's in ecstasy.Silent Hill/Resident Evil crossover fic. Takes place recently after Vendetta.You Have Your Order's Soldier - Leon's StoryYou're Not Here - Claire's Story
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt.1

You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt. 1

I lean over and look at my face in the dirty glass of the mirror, standing in a filthy bathroom. My hair fell in front of my eyes, which are pale and sunken in. I’m tired. It had only been weeks since I wrapped up the Glenn Arias case with Chris and Rebecca. Then, I come home to this letter. 

I pull myself from the mirror and smooth out my leather jacket. Guess it’s about time I get going. I pull the letter out of my pocket and once again, read it over.

‘Leon, I hope you get this. It’s me, Ada. As much as I hate to admit to myself and especially to you. I’m in a bit of a situation. Long story short, I need your help. I have listed the coordinates of my location below, as accurately as I can guess, please find me as soon as you’re able to. The Birkin girl is here too, I tried to help her, but I think they’re after her. I can’t go into detail, but I could use your assistance, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want anything bad happening to her as well.’

Below that, there are just coordinates listed, close to where I am now, no signature. Not even a ‘see you soon, handsome’ quip at the end. It made me really believe Ada was definitely in trouble here. And Sherry was with her. What could have gotten Sherry in this situation? There was no missions from the DSO like this that she was sent out on. None that I was aware of. As for Ada, I hadn’t heard about Ada in years, a little bit of me thought she was now a part of my past.

I let out a sigh, and exited the public restroom, I stood next to my Ducati parked in the grassy overlook, next to the restroom. Chris let me have another BSAA issued motorbike after helping him with the Arias case. I looked out over the rather foggy hillside at the overpass and forest below. “Why would Ada or Sherry be here?” I muttered out loud. I glanced toward the concrete boarded up overpass ahead. This is where I have to start walking. 

I left my motorcycle and took a path that winded down into the park, passing by a boarded up well on my way. Between the fog and the trees, it was difficult to see in front of myself at times. Still, I went through a rusted gate and found myself at an old cemetery. As I walked up the path to the main road, I couldn’t help but notice that the fog was so dense, I could barely make out the lettering on the sign, indicating I was now on the other side of the overpass. 

‘Welcome to SILENT HILL’ 

I never heard of a town like this. Hell, it was difficult to even find the location on my phone, like it doesn’t even exist on any known map. As I began walking through the cloudy little town, I noticed how utterly abandoned it is, ramshackle in appearance, like a ghost town. I pulled out my smart phone to see if I could call Sherry, or if Ada’s number even worked. Nothing, no signal, nothing could get through. Like I’m completely blocked from the outside world. Or my smart phone broke. I tried restarting it to see if that would help, but to no avail. Might as well just shut it off at this point. 

I tried exploring around, knocking on doors and trying to open doors. In an attempt to find someone in this town that could help me out here. Tell them I’m looking for someone who could possibly be in danger and my phone isn’t working. Nothing. Empty. Deserted. Like an actual ghost town. Was this Ada’s way of some sort of sick joke? No, that wouldn’t be like Ada, even in the letter, she seemed very serious and desperate for my help. Which only happens when she truly needs it. Ada is quite capable of handling herself. So is Sherry. Still, the tone of that letter. Something about it had drawn me here. Even though it was written on some odd parchment paper with no postage to it, making me wonder how it even got to my home. Something about it, lead me here. 

I stepped over to a gated off tunnel area where I heard a sharp static noise, finding a portable radio that was emitting white noise out of it. Next to it was a tiny, portable flashlight, it was left on, emitting a bright beam. Just as a precaution and from experience in Raccoon City, I slipped the flashlight in my right, front facing jacket pocket, so it can illuminate everything in front of me, in case I walk into a pitch black area. I wasn’t leaving here until I figured out what’s going on and where Ada and Sherry were. I’m bound to happen across some pitch black basement or something.

As I examined the radio, the sound of the white noise seemed to get louder and louder. That’s when I heard the footsteps behind me. I slowly turned and saw, a… Thing. It was grayish white and had webbed feet, the top half looked the a straight jacket made of skin, molded to to it. It had no eyes, scraggly tendrils for hair and a mouth that opened up through skin ripping apart as it spat a mixture of acidic goop. What was this? A B.O.W? It’s no ordinary B.O.W. I rose to my feet and took my Sentinel 9 out of it’s holster. I aimed and fired a couple rounds, each one that hit it caused it to make a monstrous scream and twitch violently in an odd fashion. It collapsed to the ground, the radio static growing dimmer, but the thing still jerked about on the ground. I stomped on its head, breaking its neck and the static stopped. Looking back to the portable radio, I snatched it up and clipped it onto my belt. That seems to be useful. 

I went back over and knelt down to exam the creature that I had just killed. This wasn’t any type of ordinary B.O.W I have seen before. What is it? Had there been a bioterrorism attack in this town and it was just swept under the rug in a worse fashion than Raccoon City? No, that wouldn’t be possible would it? 

I stood back up, a glint of color catching my field of vision. A girl, a woman, clad in a red dress, walking into my field of view. We made eye contact for a brief second as she approached the doors to an old apartment complex. 

“Ada?” I called out. She ignored me, turned away, opened the door and walked in. “Hey! Ada.” I growled as I booked it to the apartment building. This cat and mouse shit again, I’m tired of chasing her. I kicked open the door and pointed my gun, surveying the area of the apartment complex. It was dark and quiet, as the sound of the door slamming settled. My little flashlight in the cold blackness showed nothing but a gaudy abandoned entryway into an apartment complex. Ada had disappeared. 

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath, knowing I’ll have to chase down the woman in red again and pin her into a corner to get information about Sherry. I lowered my weapon, Ada couldn’t have gotten far. The only thing to do now was start searching and clearing the place. I snooped around, finding notes involving late fees, noise complaints and other miscellaneous things, but nothing useful, like apartment keys. Then, I found a crumpled piece of old notebook paper. It made a loud crinkling sound as I unwrapped it, and written in what appear to be blood was one sentence.

‘Protect the innocent, you got your orders soldier.’

“That’s a bit weird.” I said out loud with a slight chuckle. What would some fake looking horror letter thing be doing in an apartment complex? Maybe an old Halloween prop by a kid, the wording though. That’s what made no sense. 

With no luck in that department, I began checking doors, all of which seemed to be jammed or locked, the landlords room, room #100, room #101, room #102, all down the line were a bust. I even tried to ram into them to get them to open up. They wouldn’t budge.

Then I happened upon room #113, hearing movement behind the door. I tried the knob, it was locked, of course it would be. Still, Ada might be in there, without hesitation, I kicked open the door and pointed my gun. 

“Don’t move!” A young, pale skin, blond girl with her hair tied in a loose bun and dressed in a full police uniform, pointed her issued firearm back at me.

I immediately realized the situation, lowered my gun and put my arms up in surrender. Gun held loosely in my hand and finger away from the trigger.

“I said, don’t move!” She reiterated, her hands shaking and her trigger finger itching.

“Hey, take it easy. I’m an agent, I’m here looking for someone.” I explained to her. “I got more clout than you here. If you shoot me, you would have the whole government on your ass. I’d advise you to lower your weapon.”

She pursed her lips for bit, her hands wavered, but she kept her gun focused on me. “Prove it.” 

“I would. But, I have to move.” I shrugged nonchalantly, with a slight half grin. 

“Fine.” She gave a little, still keeping her gun pointed at me as I holstered mine and removed my badge from behind my belt and showed it to her. She cautiously stepped toward me, like a scared animal worried I was gonna pounce as soon as she got close. Removing one hand from her firearm that she still had aimed at me, she snatched at my badge and looked it over. “DSO, Division of Security Operations.” She read slowly, before she handed it back to me, letting out a breath and dropping her weapon finally. “Oh thank God.” She gasped as she put her gun back in her holster.

I returned my badge to its rightful place. “I wasn’t lying, now I huh!-” I was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me tightly into a close embrace. She buried her head in my chest, her hands clinging to the back of my jacket. I didn’t return her hug, after all, I only just met this woman, I held my arms out and away, looking down at the top of her head in mild confusion. She’s a rather busty woman, and feeling that tightly pressed against my body, made it all the more awkward.

“I’m saved. They sent government aid. They’re here to save me.” She murmured into my chest. 

“What the Hell are you talking about?” I asked, the words just shooting out of my mouth, I was more focused on getting her off of me. 

She pulled back, looking up at me, but not releasing her grip. “I don’t know. I woke up and everyone was gone, it’s just all these monsters everywhere. I checked every inch of the police station and even my coworkers are gone, everyone I knew on the force… The Chief, who’s my father, and my brother, he’s also an officer.” She trailed off. “Word must have gotten out, that’s why you’re here.” 

“No, I told you, I’m here because I’m looking for someone.” I paused. “And how would have word gotten out if you’re the only one here? What kind of bioterrorism attack is this?”

“Bioterrorism?” She looks at me curiously. “Like Anthrax? No, we never had anything like that. Why would anyone want to attack a small town like Silent Hill?”

She has a point, Umbrella was set up in Raccoon City and that’s how the release of the T-Virus happened. Ever since then, there has been something more behind an outbreak, usually as an accident, to push the spread of the virus, to detract from something, or hell, even for world domination. But, so far, this seems local to this town and there was no ‘normal’ infected from what he could tell. 

She releases me and steps back, tilting her head in confusion. “You seem to know more about this than I do, Sir.” 

“Leon.” I gave her my name. “Leon S. Kennedy. And I don’t suppose this town is owned by a pharmacy company called Neo-Umbrella or Tricell?” 

“What?” She giggled. “Nothing like that, all this town has is just a little corner store pharmacy.”

“Uh-huh. I figured.” I rubbed my temple. This was gonna be an odd case to handle. 

“I’m Cecilia, by the way.” She beams in a much chipper tone. “SHPD Officer Cecilia Doe, at your service, you said you were looking for someone?”

I nod. “A woman in a red dress. She ran through here, you happen to see her?”

Cecilia shook her head. “No, sorry. The only person I have seen so far is you, like I said, I have been looking for my coworkers, my friends and family, but nothing. I’m so alone and it’s frightening out there.”

“Hey, you can tag along with me, I’ve dealt with something like this before.” I reassured her. 

“Thank you, Leon.” She smiled. “Maybe, I can contact them through you. I don’t suppose your cell phone is working, is it?” 

“You too, eh? No, it’s not. Hasn’t been since I got here.” I gave a sympathetic shrug. 

“Damn.” She muttered, her shoulders drooping a bit. 

“So, what are you doing in here anyway?” I question. 

“Well, I was searching my brother’s apartment to see if I could find him. But, it’s weird, not only here, but everywhere in town looks like it’s been abandoned for decades. All boarded up and whatnot, it was completely normal just yesterday, I’m not sure what happened.” She gestured around the apartment room. “And everything here looks so trashed and rotted. I see no sign or trace of my brother.” 

“That’s not normal. Gotta be honest.” I told her, she nodded silently in return. I gestured with my head to the exit. “Let’s keep searching, I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“Okay.” She nods again and follows close behind as we exit and move to the next door, both of us pulling out our guns in case we encounter more adversaries.

Once again, most doors were locked or jammed and in order to ignore the deafening silence, I started a conversation.

“So, how do you like being a cop?” I asked her over my shoulder.

“Oh, it’s been my dream. Always wanted to serve and protect. Help those in need and stop the bad guys.” She speaks in such a cheery tone about being a police officer.

“I was a cop once.” I tell her.

“Really? For how long? I’m sure it takes a lot to get to the level of federal agent.” She inquires.

“Only a day.” I chuckle. 

“Wow, that bad huh?” She giggles. 

“Let’s just say my first day was pretty shit.” I responded. I mean, I wasn’t lying, Raccoon City was awful. The only good thing to come out of it was the people I met, like Claire, and Sherry. Hell even Ada, God knows how many times they’ve saved my ass. Sherry… I hope she’s okay. And Ada, where the fuck did she go off to now? 

Claire…. Huh. Haven’t talked to Claire in a real long time. From what Chris has told me, she’s doing well. 

Another jammed door. I let out a sigh. Couldn’t there be a map somewhere? All these doors look the same and I feel like I checked them all. 

“Hey, Leon.” Cecilia spoke up. “This is room 301, I found a key for it earlier. Try it out.” She hands the key to me. Sure enough, I wedge it through the keyhole and open it up. Looks just as derelict as Cecilia’s brother’s apartment. A few bugs skittered around, trying to nip at our feet as soon as we entered. The radio screeched with static, only to go quiet once we stomped them all into the ground and all that was left was a gunky mess. That confirmed my suspicion though, the radio alarms when a threat is nearby. These…. Can’t be B.O.W’s, can they? What are they?

A big, open window in the room lead to another window on another building opposite this one. Cecilia strolled over to it. “That’s another set of apartments, there used to be a fire escape here but, it was torn down for the new building.” 

“Yeah. I figured as much.” I nodded out the window as I went to join her. “Let’s check it out.” 

She looks at me with big, wide, hazel eyes. “Seriously?! I know it’s a short jump between them but, that’s still dangerous.” 

“Don’t worry.” I picked up a pebble and tossed it, it sailed through both windows, indicating the second one was open. “I’ll help you through.” 

She folded her arms, rather under her chest, and gave me a smile. “You better.”

I climb up on the ledge and jumped across to the other window, stepping down to the other side. I turned and held out my hand to her. She took a running start and vaulted herself from one window sill to the other. Her hand grabbing onto mine, I pulled her in, picking her up in my arms and setting her safely on the floor.

“Big, strong agent man.” She giggled as I set her down. 

What’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t ask out loud however, just let it slide. 

Once on firm ground, she stepped back and stretched, pushing out her chest and stomach. “Ugh, need to find a more supportive bra. This one doesn’t do shit when I run.” She lets out a sigh and gives a light chuckle. “Tell all your friends with boobs that if they find themselves with honkers so big it hurts when they run, they should get a reduction, I know I would if my paycheck would cover it.” 

“Heh. I’ll be sure to let them now.” I let out a slight scoff as I said that. 

“No really, I’m only a D cup and I’m sick of the backaches. And don’t go making a joke about how you would carry them for me, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I could afford that reduction.” She grins and shakes her head, with her hands on her hips. 

“I believe it. You won’t hear that from me though.” I chuckled. 

“Ah, a true gentleman.” She beamed before looking to the stairwell heading downward, next to us. “So, I guess we should start on this floor and work our way down huh?” 

I nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can find clues to get us to closer to who and what we’re looking for.” Before we could get started, a sound interrupted us. A creaking of metal, like something was about to break, something above us. We both looked up to see a metal gate snap loose and begin to come down. Without thinking, I shoved her from me and dodged, rolling out of the way before it came crashing down with a clang, separating us. Still knelt down, I whipped around and see she is indeed okay, propped against the wall on the other side. I rise to my feet and she does the same, rubbing her head. 

“Ow, hasn’t a girl ever told you to be gentle?” She smiles at me after that playful jab, before rattling the gate. “Ugh, right….. This is new.” 

I try my hand at it as well, it won’t budge. It’s pretty heavy and sturdy, buried deep in the wooden floorboards with how hard it came down. Even with the both of us trying to lift it, we would just strain ourselves too much, it wouldn’t be worth it and the both of us knew that.

“Guess I’ll search for another way around.” I shrugged.

“There should be stares on either side of the floor.” She pulls out her handgun. “I’ll meet you at the police station, I’ll let you know if I find any sign of that woman in red, and my loved ones. You’ll do the same for me right? Maybe we can meet halfway, if not, the police station it is.”

“Sounds good. Be careful.” I nodded as she went for the steps. 

“Don’t worry about me, Leon. I got this.” She sends me a smile before heading down the steps. 

I smiled too and shook my head. “I knew a spunky girl much like you once.” I chuckled as I muttered to myself. 

I turned and began my new task of checking doors, when a sudden and inhuman roar nearly ruptured my eardrums. It sounded almost like a feminine scream, marred in a garbled and distorted, animal like screech. I dropped down to one knee, covering my ears before turning to the source of the haunting scream. That’s when I saw it, the halls seemed to get darker, black ooze dripping down and peeling away the paint as it seemed to seep from the ceiling.

A figure, completely white, though a dingy white, it’s head looked like that of a deer skull and large deer skull at that, with bent and broken antlers. Strands of black scraggly hair draped across it’s face and around its shoulders. It had a distinctly womanly shaped body, though there was no sexual characteristics such as nipples or a vulva, just a blank female figure that looked rotted and decaying in places. In fact, one chunk was completely missing out of the right side, exposing blackened innards and a section of its rib cage. A black serpent, eel like tail, attached to the lower back of it flicked and twitched, like it was a predator stalking its prey. 

This is definitely weirder than any B.O.W I’ve seen. Out of instinct, I pulled out my Sentinel 9, aimed and fired several rounds at it. The thing stumbled back a bit, let out another distorting roar and charged at me. I had no choice but to dodge out of the way hearing it smack against the wall. The whole place was dark, black, damp, murky and musty, simply with it’s presence. The walls appeared to be caked in black goo and rusted blood. I turned to look back at it, It stumbled on all fours, letting out and eerie feminine distorted moan, that seemed veiled in radio haze, different from the static emitting from my own radio. The atmosphere is densely putrid and the blackness is slowly choking my senses, I need to get away. 

I jump to my feet and start running, it quickly chases after me. I’m not sure how but, I managed to get to the first floor, despite that it had seemed like I was running endlessly down the same dark, damp, dripping hall of gunk, with no stairway in sight. I spot the entrance and exit doors up ahead. I picked up speed toward them. Fuck, it seems like everything changed to something out of a horror movie, but worse. 

As the exit grew closer, I felt a charge behind me, before I could turn around and fire my gun. That serpent tail came up and wrapped around my neck, yanking me back with great force. I grabbed at it, trying to rip its grip from around my windpipe, wishing I had a combat knife right now. I felt its cold, frigid, stone body up against my back, but its breath felt warm like a wild predator against my cheek as it brought my struggling form closer. Its white hands, caked in dried black ooze, moved around my torso, running along my leather jacket as if trying to feel me up. A black, wet tongue slid out the side of its mandible, trying to lick at my face, I instinctively began trying to yank my head away. I wanted nothing more than to escape this creature trying to manhandle me. And that’s when I saw my opening, its neck under its jawbone. There is also another one of those gates, and I can see where I have to shoot to break it. 

Hoping for the best and still holding my gun, I twist my arm and press the muzzle right to its throat and fired. The sound of a gun firing that close to my head echoed and caused a ringing in my ear, but did much worse to the creature, which let go of me and shrieked in annoyance. I stepped back as I shot a couple more rounds into it. It screamed out again, angrily, I created enough distance between me, it and the gate. All I have to do is shoot at the gate the moment it charges and I can bring that hunk of metal crashing down on it. But, it didn’t charge, it’s tail whipped toward me, aiming for my neck again. Bad move. 

I shot at the gate, releasing it, causing it to come down with a loud crash, slicing off part of the monsters tail, which spurted black goo everywhere. It stumbled back, screaming in agony. As its severed tail wriggled on the floor, its goopy stump still gushing black liquid before turning into a mass of black gel. It wriggled in pain on the floor as the tail then rapidly regenerated. It then jumped up, pounding on the gate.

Better leave.

I turned around and slammed myself into the doors, and back outside, into the open foggy air. Roars and angry screeches growing distant from the creature inside. 

“What the fuck was that?” I growled in a low tone. “You better explain this when I find you, Ada.”

For now, I have to meet Cecilia at the police station. Wait. Cecilia! Is she still in there?!

I went back up to the door, finding it appeared to be sealed shut by that same black ooze. No matter how much I twisted or wriggled the knob, or how hard I rammed myself against the door, it wouldn’t budge. 

“Dammit.” I grit my teeth. As I step back and look at the building, I notice it’s much the same. Sealed with this black gunk, that couldn’t have always been there. Either way, those apartment buildings now looked like a prison, no way in or out. I can only hope she made it out safely. 

Static emitted from my radio, it’s not over yet. I turned to see more of those spitting straight jacket things and these other monsters, like mermaids but they had the upper half of a woman and the lower half of snake, a serpent, like a hydra and mandibles like a spider. Either way, there is a bunch of them, and I don’t care what they are, they’re gonna die. 

I growled, dodging and weaving spitting creatures and snake bitches, unloading my Sentinel 9 into them, even pinning one’s head to the wall and making it go limp with one bullet to the brain. Turns out the snake chicks try and bite you with fangs dripping with, what I’m guessing is poison. When I ran out of ammo, one jumped at me and tried to bite into my neck. I grabbed it by the head and physically snapped it’s neck. I holstered the Sentinel 9 and brought out my Lightning Hawk Magnum. One head shot and almost all of them went down. All for one, I ran out of ammo for the Magnum too. All out of ammo and a crowbar on the ground next to me. Perfect. 

I kicked up the crowbar as it charged, caught it and slammed it through its skull, it fell to the ground, leaving sludgy muck on the crowbar as it fell. I gave the rusted tool a disgusted look before tossing it aside. 

Then, I sprinted toward the police station, after several minutes of running aimlessly around town earlier, I knew the general area of where it was. Thankfully, it’s close by, I burst through the doors panting. 

“Hey. Cecilia!” I shouted out as I entered. I looked all around me, no sign of human life anywhere. I searched the whole area. I found ammo, including MAG ammo, and even a hunting knife which I know know will come in handy. But, no Cecilia… Not good. 

I was interrupted by my thoughts with the phone ringing, at the front desk of the station. I nervously glanced over to it, before picking it up. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” A familiar voice came through. 

My eyes went wide. “Sherry? Where are you calling from?” 

“Leon!” Her voice was a combination of surprise and relief. “I’m at the hospital, I believe it’s called Alchemilla. I was ambushed and I woke up in here. Thank God. I thought I was the only one here.” 

“Hang tight.” I reassured her. “I’m on my way.” 

“Thank you Leon, no idea where my gun is. I could use the back up.” She giggled. “Room 302 on the second floor. I believe the door is locked though, or something. It won’t budge.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Leave it to me.” I told her. She thanked me again, and we hung up. Just in case, I studied a map I found in the police station, locating Alchemilla Hospital on the map quickly. 

I booked it there, taking down creepy monster after creepy monster, at least they weren’t that deer skull oozing thing. I hope I never see it again, but I have a bad feeling I will. I find the hospital in no time, it’s an old building, with very scenic architecture, like a 1940’s sanitarium. The rusted gate creaks when I open it. The fog casts shadows around the courtyard as I make my way to the door, which also lets out an old, creaky groan as I open it. I immediately have my gun at the ready as I start casing the joint.

“Looking for someone?” I whip around to the sound of that voice, spotting that familiar woman in red. Ada.

I lower my gun, holstering it. “You know why I’m here.” 

“The Birkin girl right, she’s on the second floor.” Ada nods to the stairs. 

“Yeah. She told me. What about you? You told me you needed my help.” 

Ada nods. “I did. I was being stalked by that monster you encountered back at the apartments. I was gonna help you, but you got out of that situation fine on your own. You may not believe me, but I’m trying to find whoever is responsible for making that.”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I’ve learned to take everything you say with a grain of salt.” I narrow my eyes slightly. “Besides, that thing isn’t any ordinary bioweapon.” 

“I’m well aware.” She lets out a sigh as she walks toward me. “It’s been a long time, Leon.” 

“You say that every time.” I shake my head and give her a rather displeased look. “I’m done with your games, tell me what you really know.”

“Unlike the last times, where if I told anyone anything, it would cost them their life. This time, I would tell you, but I only know this. I was sent here by an anonymous source to collect a new virus sample for Neo-Umbrella and Tricell, at first I didn’t want to take it. But, the payout was good and I needed money. I took the job, but it was a big mistake, I had no idea about this. About those things…. You’re right, they aren’t normal B.O.W’s.” She shuts her eyes tightly and lets out a sigh, before looking back to me and continuing. “I nearly died, hadn’t I sealed myself in this hospital with the Birkin girl. She might have been sent here to stop me. But, I’m out, the risk isn’t worth the payout.” 

I nodded slightly, still suspicious. “That’s all you know?” 

She shrugs. “That’s it. I understand if you have your doubts. I’m sure if I were in your place, I would too. I never really gave you a solid reason to trust me.” 

“You’re right about that.” I let out a sigh of my own, folding my arms and propping myself against the wall. My body instantly tenses, and I jumped slightly when I feel her fingers gently touch my cheek. “Hey.” 

“Leon.” She smiles up at me, ignoring how on edge I am. “Has anyone ever told you that you age like fine wine? You just seem to get more and more attractive as you age.” 

I relax my shoulders and let my guard down. I have to admit, I’m not used to Ada Wong of all people complementing me like this. “Thanks.” 

She then leans in, and I can barely react when she presses her lips to mine. A gentle kiss, soft and warm, I sink into it, I let it happen. Hell, I return the affectionate gesture. Not like I would shove her away. 

“I’ve missed you.” She tells me softly, as her lips part from my own.

“And yet, you’re always disappearing on me.” I sigh.

She nods, showing what appears to be a sullen expression on her face. “I wouldn’t run away if I could help it.” She closes her eyes briefly then pulls her hand from my cheek. “Still, I have to do it again.” She turns away from me and begins heading down a corridor. 

“And where are you off to this time?” I nod towards her. 

She turns back to me, her face still looking sad. “There has to be something I haven’t found yet, an underground research facility or something like that. I want to put a stop to this.” 

I give her a doubtful look, but nod anyway, letting her be on her way. Once she’s out of sight and earshot, I shake my head. “Women.” 

I pull my gun back out and continue on, quickly finding the stairs to the second floor near the main entrance. Midway up the steps, I found a barred door, gating me off from progressing any further, it needed a key to unlock it. “Great, what kind of puzzle shit is this?” I growled out loud. 

“Hey! Leon?!” Another familiar voice called out to me, and soon, she came into view. Clad in black boots, blue jeans, a black holster belt, black tank top and red sleeveless leather jacket, along with her red hair in her usual ponytail with some longer bangs framing her face, Claire Redfield jogs down the steps up to meet me at the gate. 

“Claire?” I say her name just to make sure it’s her. “It’s good to see a familiar face I can trust.” I give a slight smile. 

“Hey. I haven’t seen you in so long.” She puts her hand to the gate. I place my hand up to the gate against hers, it’s a close to a reunion hug as we’re gonna get right now. “Chris said when he asked for your help on the Arias case, you seemed more than a bit down. How are you doing?”

“I’m still alive and in one piece.” I shrugged. “So, what brings you here?” 

“I got a note from an old friend, saying he’s in the hospital here. And you?” She inquired back,

“Got a random note from Ada.” I explain everything Ada told me to Claire. “She also told me Sherry was here.”

“Wait, Sherry? Where?” Claire looked panicked, but I was quick to set her at ease.

“You’re on the same floor. Sherry is on the second floor, room 302.” I instructed. 

Claire nodded. “Second floor, room 302.” She repeated. 

“Uh huh. I’ve been told it’s locked though.” I made sure to clarify. 

“If I can’t find a key, I’ll bust the door down. Oh, by the way.” She handed me a radio and ear piece through one of the bars. “I found this in the police station. We can use it to stay in contact, if I find Sherry or the key to this gate, I’ll let you know.” 

“That’s good thinking.” I put in the earpiece. “And I’ll do the same. We’ll rendezvous back here after. Good?” 

“Good.” She nods smiling at me. I shoot her a grin and wink back, about to give her a ‘see you later’ until something behind her catches my eye, then I hear the familiar radio static. The thing looks like a… Nurse? Well, a woman in a slutty nurse costume is the best way I can put it. Her face though, it looks distorted and she’s carrying some kind of blunt weapon. 

“Shit.” Claire mutters.

“You too, huh.” I comment. “You should probably get out of here.”

“Don’t worry about me Leon, I can handle myself.” She takes out her gun, a revolver, and quickly shoots it down. 

“I know you can.” I grin with a slight chuckle.

“There’s a lot of those around here, Leon.” She warns. 

“Got it. I’ll be on my toes.” I assure her. 

With that, we part ways.


	2. You're Not Here Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's side. Part one.
> 
> You're Not Here.

You’re Not Here Pt.1

I had received the weirdest letter in the mail, it looked old and dirty, and you would think in this day and age, no one would be sending snail mail, but it’s what was contained in it that threw me.

‘Claire, I miss you. It’s so dark and cold here. I don’t like this, I wish I could go home, that things can go back to normal. A part of me wishes it never happened like this in the first place, but then I would have never met you. I want to see you again, Claire.’

Most of the letter is smudged out after that, as if it was soaked in red ink or blood. All but the signature at the bottom, ‘Steve Burnside’. Steve wrote this letter? How can that be? He’s been dead for years. I looked at the return address label, Alchemilla Hospital, Silent Hill. I tried looking up the place, trying to find a phone number to call and ask if this was some fucked up joke and tell them off for it. But, nothing. 

No other choice, I had to investigate. So after several google searches, I found that small town the return address label came from, Silent Hill. I pulled my red Harley up alongside a black Ducati, on a grassy knoll. I couldn’t drive any further, the freeway entrance into the town had been blocked off with cement. That’s rather odd. Could Steve really be here? In a town that looks cut off from the outside world? I turn to the bike next to mine, if I remember correctly, Chris said he gifted Leon a black Ducati after they worked on a case together. Was this bike Leon’s? Is he also here? Was there an outbreak here and the DSO sent Leon to investigate? That would not be good, if Steve is in here, then he would really be in trouble.

I sigh, wondering why I believe he’s here and alive. I saw Steve turn, I saw Steve die in my arms. I cried over his body. I need to know if he’s truly alive. Just in case, I brought my revolver with me as a precaution. In my experience, you can never be too careful. 

“Guess I have to find another way in.” I say out loud as I step forward, I walk towards the barrier to see if I can find a separate way down, but stop when I hear a couple noises behind me. It sounded like the tearing of metal and liquid pouring out of an opening. The motorcycles.

I whip around, gun pointed, only to see that the gas tanks on both bikes had literally been ripped open, by….. Claw marks? Fuel poured out and I notice a trail of fire quickly running along the pool of gasoline. 

“Shit!” Before I could even do anything, the bikes explode in front of me, I can hardly react as I see my only transportation go up in flames. “Come on!” I groan. I swear I could see little gremlin like creatures running off into the bushes, giggling to themselves. I pointed my gun but, lowered it. One, that has to be me hallucinating…. Gremlins? What? That would be a weird ass B.O.W. And two, firing a gun around gasoline will only make things worse. I hear a wolf howl in the distance and let out an exasperated grunt. Great, I guess I’ll have to Uber out once I’m done here. 

I check my smart phone, to see if I can bring up the app and find out whether Uber travels this far out, but I can’t even get a signal. I try to call Chris, but that doesn’t even go through. “Ugh, seriously?!” For a smart phone, it sure is dumb. I eventually give up, the only thing to do is investigate now. 

I do eventually find my way around the barricade, through a gate and an old cemetery. Shit, it’s so damn foggy here, I can barely see two feet in front of me. Still, I double check the entrance sign, confirming that I am indeed, in Silent Hill. Yup, definitely looks abandoned and run down and I have my doubts that Steve is here or alive, but something welled up inside me, making me want to confirm that for myself. 

Right, have to find the hospital. First, I should look around, see if I could find some help, or a map, I doubt I’ll find anyone though, in this desolate, boarded up town. I managed to find one door that isn’t locked, a small police station. Definitely tinier than the RPD of good ol’ Raccoon City. Dunno why I remembered that. That whole event was an ordeal which started everything, for both Leon and I. 

Leon. I hope he’s doing okay. Especially, if he’s here. Chris said on the last case he was on, he asked for Leon’s help, and when he and Rebecca met up with him, Leon had just polished off an entire bottle of hard liquor and wasn’t in the right head space, mentally. I hope his mental health improves, it sucks when a close friend like that is suffering.

I push open the door and slowly step inside, surveying the inside of it. “Hello? Is anyone here?” I call out, but no response back. “And still. No one’s around. Definitely not a good sign.” I case the area, finding a loaded hunting rifle, some ammo, a flashlight, and a couple radios. One radio for communication, and a portable one, I can clip to my belt and say, listen to a station or get emergency broadcasts. I decide to bring all of it with me, just in case, then I take my leave. When I exit out the door, the portable radio comes alive with static. 

“What the fuck?” I whisper. Then something catches my eye before leaping out at me. I whipped around and shot it with my revolver in a panic. It let out an anguished cry and collapsed on the ground wriggling at my feet. I took a closer look, it was in fact, fucking gremlin or goblin like thing, it was a cross between the two, an impish monster, laying on the ground, bleeding out from its injuries. Is this a bioweapon? What the Hell is this? It lunged at my feet again and I shot it once more before stomping on it’s head and crushing it to pulp. The static got louder when it got close and died down to silence when it was finally dead. “What the hell is going on?” I mutter to myself as I walk forward. The radio comes to life once more.

“Are you shitting me.” I turn to see a spider like creature walk towards me, completely composed of legs, human legs. I don’t even question it anymore, I just fire at it. It gives a few inhuman, monstrous like screeches before collapsing, I run up and began kicking it until the radio static stops. “Jesus Christ. What kind of fucking B.O.W’s are these?” I ponder allowed. So much has happened at once, I need a breather.

I walk up to a lakeside park I saw a bit ago to clear my head and think over everything. But, no time for that. I see someone, leaning against the railing, looking out over the lake. A guy, a kid, dressed gutter punk goth style. Black plad skinny jeans with suspenders hanging down, a black hoody, and a yellow T-shirt with a black graphic design. He looks so familiar, in fact. I can tell who it is instantly. 

“Steve?! Hey Steve!” I run up, and as the boy turns around, I realize, his hair is dyed black and he looks a bit off from the Steve, I know. Nevertheless, he leans his back against the railing and shoots me a grin. 

“Steve? No one has ever called me that.” The kid scoffs at me. 

“Oh Sorry. You just looked so familiar, like someone I knew.” I apologized. “Still, you look almost like him. Like, a spitting image.” 

He crosses his arms before letting out a sigh and taking a couple steps forward. “My name is Steven, lady. No one has ever shortened it to Steve.” He smirks, before walking up to me, his hand gently caressing my cheek. “But, I give all the pretty ladies permission to call me anything they want. Even daddy.” 

I swat his hand away and shoot him a slight glare. “Whoa kid, what the hell do you think you’re doing? And how old are you? I’m pretty sure I’m 10 years older at least.” 

He puts up his hands in surrender, showing off his studded wristbands. “Hey, I get it. Too strong. I just wanted to give a beautiful woman a complement.” I noticed his studded belt contains two holsters, on either side of him, holding two pistols. 

I sigh and shake my head, here I thought this was gonna be an unexpected and welcomed reunion, but it’s just some strange goth kid. “What are you even doing in a place like this, Steven?” 

He shrugs. “I’m urban exploring, ya know. Checking out old, abandoned places and snooping around them. Lot’s of youtubers do that for views.” 

Well, that seals it. This place is abandoned. I gesture to his guns, “And what are you doing with those?”

He pulls a pistol out and spins it in his hand, just like Steve used to do with a Luger. “Can’t be too careful, and have you seen the monsters around here. I’m glad I brought these.” He stops spinning it and flashes a grin at me. “I know how to use it, not like I’m gonna shoot my foot off Miss...” He trails off. 

“Claire. Claire Redfield.” I tell him. “And those monsters must be a bioweapon of some sort.” 

“Ah Claire.” He bows. “A name as beautiful as the woman possessing it. Forgive me for still shooting my shot.” His grin grows wider as he gets an eye roll from me. “Also, bioweapons eh? Sounds scary. I’m guessing you have experience. That’s why you brought those.” 

He gestures to the rifle slung over my back and my revolver. 

“Yeah, I have experience in this sort of situation.” That’s half the truth and half a lie, I never encountered B.O.W’s like the one’s I just saw. Especially, ones that cause radio static when you get near them. 

“So are you here to hunt them down?” He inquires. 

“Not necessarily.” I tell him. “I’m looking for someone.” 

“This Steve guy? Who you mistook me for?” His ears seemed to perk up, as he gestures to himself.

I nod. “Yeah, you two look very much alike. I got a letter saying he was at the hospital here.” 

Steven raises an eyebrow. “At an abandoned hospital, is he urban exploring too?” 

“No.” I pause, trailing off for a bit. “He died years ago, in my arms. At least, I think he did.”

He gives me a sympathetic and quizzical look. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer. But, if he’s dead, why would he be here?”

“That’s the thing.” I shrugged. “After that letter, I’m not so sure.” 

He nods before reaching out and gently patting my shoulder. “I see. Well, I can help you look for him if you want. Is it Alchemilla? I know exactly where that is.” 

“Yeah. Wait. You want to come with me?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I can’t just leave you here alone. Strength in numbers right.” He smiles and I can’t help but be reminded of Steve, once more, in that smile and in the way he speaks and acts. 

I smile back. “You have a point. Thank you, Steven. Let’s get going.” I nod.

“Right.” He beams and gives me a thumbs up before pointing in the general direction. “It’s just over there. Come on, let’s reunite you with your boyfriend.” He began walking 

“Heh. Steve wasn’t my boyfriend. But, I would have loved to date him.” I chuckled as I followed after.

“Aww, he’s missing out. You’re real pretty and you seem nice.” Steven smiles at me. 

“You’re too kind.” I giggle again.

Steven manages to lift my spirits as we approach the hospital. I look at the structure, built like a tuberculosis sanatorium, rotting and haunting as it looms over me. 

“So, this is the place? Yeesh.” I make a face.

“Yup, what do you expect from an old abandoned hospital?” Steven chuckles. 

“Fair enough.” I smile a shrug as we go past the creaking gate and enter the building. 

Upon entry, out of instinct, I grab Steven and duck behind the reception desk with him, upon seeing the monstrous creature, standing in the lobby, under the only flickering light source, a dying lamp. My radio was blaring static and I shut it off almost instantly, so it barely caught its attention. It’s ears slightly perking as it glanced back, then faced forward, once again. It looked like a wolf man or warewolf, part human, part wolf, like a Wendego, only canine. It was rotting away like a decaying corpse, its human like torso caved in and mainly a spine with bits of flesh. Its eyes were white and glazed over, sunk into its wolf head. Steam came from its open, rotting muzzle, dripping gobs of hot saliva and flashing massive, flesh tearing canines. Its upper half was well built and human, strong and with clawed nails that could slash through meat. Its lower half was that of a dogs, walking on paws with a ratty wolf tail swishing back and forth. It growled and snarled, waving its head back and forth like it was looking for something before letting out a howl, the same one I heard earlier when I saw the bikes blown to smithereens.

“What the fuck is that?” Steven whispered.

“I don’t know. But, I don’t want to take any chances, let’s sneak out of sight upstairs.” I whispered back, gesturing to the steps leading to the second floor. 

“But, you said you dealt with this before.” He hissed in a panic. 

“Not exactly this.” I told him in a hushed tone. “We should not full on confront something like that until we know what the risks are.” 

He nods, “Shit. You’re right.” 

We began sneaking around, up the stairs, watching the creature stomp off in another direction. After we make it up the steps and no longer hear its ragged breathing and snarling, we let out a sigh of relief. 

“Claire, if that thing confronts us and we have to fight it, will you be ready?” Steven asked. 

I nodded as I turned on the flashlight and radio. Immediate static. Shit. I shown the flashlight and saw what looked like a nurse holding a lead pipe, her face was distorted and her skin gray and rotted. It let out several various agonized moans as it stumbled toward us. Steven pulled out his pistols and aimed. 

“Don’t worry Claire, your night in shining armor is here.” He effortlessly gunned down the thing, which let out a disgusting cry with each blow before falling on the ground and twitching wildly. He shot it once more and it stopped, so did the static. I used my flashlight to help him aim in this dark place.

He then spun the pistols, holstered them and flashed me a smirk. I grinned back and chuckled. 

“My hero.” I sighed. 

We began walking along the hospital floor, checking the doors to see if we can investigate the rooms, we managed to get into some, but most of them were jammed or locked, and the only things inside the ones that were open were more of those nurses, which we took down easily, and health drinks. Those tasted very herbal like in nature, but they made me feel better. We also found an elevator, that of course, wasn’t working.

“No sign of Steve.” I let out a sigh.

“Well, he wouldn’t be a patient here, anymore. This place has been closed down for a couple years.” Steven pointed out.

“Yeah, I figured as much.” I pause. “But, that’s strange. Why would I get a letter from him with the address of this hospital?” 

Steven shrugged. “I can’t answer that, maybe he was a patient here and had leftover stationary? Either way, there could be a clue we could locate him with, left here. I know the Lakeview hotel is still open, an abandoned town is great business for tourists. He could have been sent there after this place shut down. Maybe he’s here, visiting this hospital for nostalgia purposes.”

“So check the Lakeview next. Still, why would Steve remain at the hotel? The hospital shut down years ago, why not move on, or be transferred to a different hospital?” I continued to inquire.

Steven shrugged once more, a bit awkwardly this time. “I’m not sure. I wouldn’t know. All I have is suggestions. I’m not him.” 

I had way more questions, so much wasn’t adding up, but it appears I have hit a dead end. I’ll just have to investigate further. I’ll get to the bottom of all this and find the truth as to what’s going on.

We came back to the set of stairs going downward and I heard a familiar deep voice. “Hey!” I called out as I shown the flashlight on the person on the steps, unable to come up further, a gate blocking his path. Wait, that wasn’t there earlier. But, my focus was on that of an old friend. 

“Leon?!” I am in utter shock. But, there he was, his hair a more chestnut brown than the sandy blond I was once accustom to and his bangs longer, hanging in front of his face. He’s dressed in a dark brown leather jacket with two white stripes going down the sides of the arm sleeves, and a dark blue undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, a brown gun holster and belt which also wrapped around his left leg and dark brown combat boots. He looked up at me with those shiny, pale, sky blue eyes, facial stubble lined his jaw. 

He looks older than when I last saw him, more tired, but despite all that, he has aged pretty damn fine, just so handsome. In fact, it’s like the more he ages, the hotter and more badass he becomes. He still has that slender build, but it’s a muscular build too. Hell, his pecks were pressed up against his jacket, which he didn’t even have fully zipped up, it was slightly unzipped at the chest, and the navy blue shirt was a v-neck too. It was just teasing as to what was underneath, that can drive anyone’s mind wild if they were swooning for him. And Leon was always known for the amount of people that swooned over him.

“Claire?” He blinks to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. I rush down, to happily greet my dear friend. Putting my hand up to the newly formed gate, he places his palm to mine, I can feel the warmth of him between the metal. Finally, a recognizable face. One I know, one I trust. Apparently Ada had brought him here with some message saying she needed his help. Ugh, her again. But, in fairness to him, if someone I knew was in trouble, I would help them too, and he seems just as frustrated with her at this point. Especially after all that chasing around, I’m sure he’s being tired of being lead on too, I would be. Though, Ada has some good qualities to her, despite everything, she’s saved Leon many times according to him. More than could be said about the likes of say, Neil Fisher, ugh. Why did I even think about that asshole? I don’t even remember what I saw in him? I’m just glad that fucker is dead now.

Leon informs me Sherry is also here, on the second floor. Now, I have a new objective, I’m gonna check all these rooms even if I have to kick the doors down. I give him an earpiece and radio so we can stay in contact with each other before, I have to shoot another nurse down and we part ways. Fucking hell, it was so nice to see a good, familiar face again.

“Damn. He’s sexy as fuck. Leon was it?” Steven spoke up after Leon left. “Shit Claire, me, this Steve guy, and this suave badass in a leather jacket named Leon. You’re a hot guy magnet.”

“Psssh.” I roll my eyes. “You haven’t even met Steve. Also, didn’t know you swung that way.” I chuckle. 

“Well, if he looks like me, and I’m hot, then he’s hot too.” Steven smirks. “And I swing both ways, I would let that Leon peg me into the ground. I noticed he’s hung as fuck in those tight, black skinny jeans. Just like me. Bet it would go all the way down my throat.” He winks. 

“Right.” I snort. “And how old are you again?” 

“Old enough.” Was all Steven said. 

“Yeah, I’ll radio Leon and tell him you want to suck him off and let him fuck you.” I shake my head. 

“What?!” He waves his hand. “Nonononononono. I just want to fantasize, don’t let me encroach on your guys.” He winks again. “Unless you want me to.”

“Leon and I aren’t a thing either.” I sigh. 

Steven pauses. “I’m beginning to think with you, Steve and Leon, all of you guys are missing out with each other. We should find this Steve so we can have an awesome fourway.” 

I roll my eyes. “You done?”

“I’m kidding, Claire. Your love life is your love life.” He brushes it aside as we move toward our objectives of finding Steve and now, Sherry. 

That’s when the thought occurs to me. Did Leon ever acknowledge Steven was there?


	3. You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Leon's story.
> 
> Extreme gore warning, but this is RE/SH
> 
> Sorry for slow updates. With all that is going on, I took a break, also been at work. Anyway, Happy Pride and Black Lives Matter

You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt. 2

After looking around the dark, eerie hallways, only made creepier by those messed up nurses that I had to kill, I came across an elevator. I shrugged and pressed the button, of course it didn’t work. Something caught my eye and I directed my attention to it, the beam of my pocket flashlight shinning brightly on the object on the wall. A fuse box, by the looks of it, it connects to the elevator. The fuses are gone. “Fantastic.” I mutter to myself. Either I got to go on a hunt for four fuses, or I have to find a chainsaw to cut the bars on the stairs, or at least a key to that gate. Either way, I need to get to the second floor.

I spoke into my earpiece. “Claire, have you found Sherry?” Only static came through on the other end. “Shit. This thing cutting out on me already?” I let out a tired sigh. “I can only hope she’s okay.” 

I first start my hunt for the fuses, I open a couple of rooms and find three in each of them. There were enemies in all of them but, one room had four of those sketchy mutated nurses, that was fun target practice. One fuse left to go and I find it in a room covered ceiling to floor with bugs, the static on the radio almost deafening. I crushed a few of them as I went to grab the fuse, and threw a grenade in once I left, as a safety precaution, slamming the door shut behind me. The following explosion nearly blew the door off its hinges, but the static stopped.

“Fucking pests.” I growled under my breath.

I get back to the elevator and put the fuses in the box. The elevator whirred to life and I can go to the second floor. I immediately step inside and press the 2 button, waiting patiently as it came to a close, moved up and dinged indicating the next floor. The second floor was just as dark and dingy as the first. I stepped out, gun at the ready as I looked around. 

“Claire?” I call out into the mostly vast darkness, that my flashlight wasn’t covering. No answer. Usually, not a good sign. There wasn’t any static either, meaning no enemies present. That’s at least a plus, but the pure silence is deafening. I come to Room 302, sure enough, it is locked. I remember I came across a key I picked up from earlier while searching for fuses, couldn’t hurt to try it here, it didn’t work on the gate after all. I slide the key in and it’s a fit, I turn and it clicks. A match, I unlock the door and open it.

“Sherry?” I look around the dilapidated, rusty hospital room. Nothing. A small room, a dirty mattress on a rusted metal bed frame, and a dirty, rusted desk. That desk had a note. I walked over, picked it up and read it. ‘They took me to Room #300 of the Lakeview Hotel. Hurry, Leon. -Sherry.’

“What?” I eyed the note puzzled. “Who the hell is they? Why a hotel? Is Sherry really writing this?” I pinched the bridge of my nose. Is this Ada leading me in a circle again? Ada can be good at heart, but she can be frustrating, and this wouldn’t be the first time she played me like a fucking fiddle. Where the hell did Ada even go? 

My ear piece buzzed to life. “Leon!…. Leon, we’re in trouble!”

“Claire!” I responded, I can hear what sounded like roaring or howling in the background static. “What’s going on?!”

“Being chased!” Her voice came back panicked, through the crackling static. But, it sounded close by. “Will fend it off for as long as we can!” 

Is she with Sherry? They’re in trouble. Shit! “Hang on! I’m on my way.” As soon as the static of my earpiece cleared, I heard a roar, followed by the loud banging of metal, and screaming. “Claire!” It sounded like it came from the elevator I was at. That was down the hall on the other side of building by now. I strayed far from it while trying to find room 302. I slammed myself into the room door and out into the hallway, bolting back to the elevator as fast as I can. Retrieving my Sentinel 9 from its holster. I round the corner to find it eerily quiet once more, there is an odd black, almost human shaped stain in front of the elevator door, the same black stuff splattered across the bottom half of elevator as well. Was it that monstrous, deer-skull thing? I hear a howl in the distance and immediately point my gun towards it. Once, I perceive no threat, I lower my weapon and speak into my earpiece again.

“Claire? You alright? Are you alive?” I say softly. I’m relieved that after a few moments of static, I hear her voice on the other end.

“Yeah…. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m alive.” She sounds anguished and exhausted. “Can we meet up at the police station?” 

“Yeah, I can do that. Sherry isn’t in the hospital.” I add that as I get on the elevator. 

“I know.” She pauses. “And that’s good. It’s not safe there.” She responds through the static.

She probably figured out Sherry wasn’t there before I did.“At least you’re safe, right?” I ask.

There was a slight pause, then a sigh. “Yeah. I’m safe. See you soon, Leon.” 

“You too.” The static dies down, guess my next stop is the police station, before the Lakeview Hotel. The elevator dings and I step out, nearly bumping into someone as I do. I go to grab my gun, but stop when I see who it is.

“Cecilia.” I breathe a sigh of relief, as she stands before me.

“Leon, you made it out.” She says.

“Yeah, thank fuck you did too. I was pretty worried for a moment.” I pause. “Well, at least you’re safe now.”

A scowl dawns her face. “WELL?! THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ‘WELL’?!” She spits at me with such hate and vitriol in her voice. It throws me off.

“Huh?” Was all I could get out.

“I could have died in there! That!…. That THING was after me! I was scared for my life!” She seemed like she was on the brink of tears. “Where were you?! You said you had experience in this! I’m just a cop, you’re a government agent, you’re supposed to protect me!” 

I wasn’t sure how to respond. “I’m sorry. I thought you had escaped before that.” 

“Barely!” She shouted.

“Either way, I’m here now.” I tried to reassure her. 

“Then protect me!” She grabs a hold of my shoulders and buries her face against my chest. “Please, just do your best not to leave my side. I feel so cold and alone here.” She whimpers. 

I once again, awkwardly pat her back, I still don’t really know this woman. She looks up at me with doe eyes, her massive chest pressed up against me, emphasizing her cleavage. Out of respect, I avoid looking at her breasts and focus on her brown eyes, she probably can’t help it, it’s difficult to find a shirt that can fit, most likely. “Alright. Stay close. I have to meet someone at the police station.” I inform her. 

She smiles and nods before releasing me. “We can get more ammo there too.” 

I return the nod as she follows quickly behind me out of the hospital. There are various mutant beasts that come at us from the fog. Cecilia seems to have stopped being so frightened and used her police issue firearm to help me gun them down.

As we approach the police station, she seems to get her pep back. “Sorry about earlier. Let’s just say it’s been pretty rough.” 

“It’s fine.” I comment back. “Understandable considering the circumstances.”

“So, this person you’re meeting, she that woman in red? Ya know, your girlfriend?” Cecilia asks in a teasing tone. 

“No, it’s not Ada, it’s another woman. She does where red though.” I brush off the comment.

“Damn, two girlfriends? You’re gonna have a harem at this rate.” She giggles. 

“Neither of them are my girlfriends, I’m single.” I sigh.

“Hmm, so what you’re saying is, they wouldn’t mind a little friendly competition from, say, me?” She flashes me a wink. This is kinda awkward, much like when Ashley Graham hit on me. She’s a sweet girl, but she should go for someone younger, someone that’s nothing like me.

“How old are you? I’m pretty sure you’re half my age.” I inquire.

She merely laughs it off. “What can I say, I have a penchant for older men, who are handsome and are badass secret agents.” She shrugs. “But, there are some older men who aren’t into younger women and that’s okay. If you’re one of them, at least I shot my shot, right? Even if I struck out, never know if you don’t try.” She smiles. 

I nod to her. At least like Ashley, she knows when she’s been turned down and doesn’t pursue it further. 

Her happy mood only increases when we get to the police station and open the door. Standing around are figures dressed in police attire, but something is off. They look infected, there skin almost looks purple and glowing. What the absolute fuck. 

“I don’t believe this, my dad, my brother, all my coworkers are here.” Cecilia beams with joy. Does she not notice?

“I don’t think that’s them.” I’m weary of this whole situation. Despite that, she walks forward, towards the infected. “Wait.” I try to reach out for her. But she ignores me, getting closer to the stumbling, rotting shells of the human they once were. 

“Guys, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Dad, Bro?…” She trails off before turning to me with a smile. “These are my family, and friends. Thank you, Leon. I found them.” 

“No, Cecilia. Get away from them. They’ve turned.” I warned as I try to edge closer to her, careful so they don’t notice me. 

“What do you mean? They’re fine.” She says that as if stating the obvious.

“Please, come back over here.” I speak gently, some of the infected are turning around, their sunken in face, their slacked jaws, their glassy eyes, coated in a white film, all too familiar a sight to me. These ones seem oddly deep purple in color though, like they have some poison element to them. They start meandering over, good thing they’re slow, if we alert more, the entire hoard could attack. I’ve taken out entire hoards of the infected, at Arias’ hideout for example, not sure how Cecilia would fair. And that’s my concern. I move closer and extend my hand. “Those aren’t your father, brother, or your coworkers anymore, they’re all dead.” Her smile drops, I know it’s harsh to hear, but something she needs to know, so she can stop seeing the undead as loved ones. 

“Wait-” She’s cut off as she reaches out to me. I jump back, as another metal gate comes down and separates us with a loud slam. 

“Goddammit!” I shout, pounding on the gate, a clear view of Cecilia in front of me, neither of us would have the strength to lift it, and the distance between the bars isn’t large enough to slide through. She was trapped with them, and now of course, the whole hoard was alerted and coming towards Cecilia. This is the last thing I wanted to happen. 

“Guys.” Cecilia’s voice trembles as she turns around and realizes the severity of the situation. I pull out my Sentinel 9 and begin shooting. “Leon!” She screams at me.

“I told you, they’re infected! They’re no longer human! Shoot! Aim for the head!” I command. She nods, pulls out her gun, and does the same. 

There’s an immediate problem though, every time either she and I shoot em, their face distorts and twists, their entire head blurs like a video or something fading and static on a television screen before the bullet drops out of them and the blurring stops, looking corpse like again. They only stop momentarily and continue advancing, the bullets not even causing them damage. What the absolute fuck is this? These aren’t normal infected, our firepower isn’t doing anything. We might as well be fucking around, twiddling our thumbs while Cecilia is a sitting duck. I take in the environment behind the gate, there is a back door, but no way Cecilia can get around the hoard without becoming a meal. And she can’t get through these bars. Is there nothing we can do?

Cecilia soon runs out of ammo, I can tell by the clink when she pulls the trigger, and she can’t move around the hoard to get more. “Uh Leon!” She cries out to me in a panic. That’s when my worst fear happens. They pile on her, she lets out a gut wrenching terrified scream as they all pin her to the ground, biting into her, gnashing and gnawing at her flesh. 

“Fuck! Shit! No!” I growl as I shoot at them, to no avail still, their heads would just blur with a whirring motion, like a shaggy, wet dog shaking off water, before the bullets just dropped out of them with no effect. I’m just wasting ammo at this point. They seem to grin at me, twisted and distorted before going down and feasting on the still alive, still terrified and screaming Cecilia. The screaming, the screaming is the absolute worse of it. Having a front row seat to a gruesome and bloodied death and being helpless to do anything about it, is one thing. Watching blood spurt out of her as they continue to tear flesh from her now mangled body, the panic in her eyes as they mutilate her, ripping her apart and consuming her.

But, the screaming. The fucking screaming.

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS! GOD HELP ME! PLEASE LEON, HELP ME! HELP ME!” 

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to erase that from my mind, I can’t imagine how much pain she’s in. And still, in my last ditch efforts, I try everything to get to her, to save her, despite that the rational part of my brain knew it was useless. I kick at the bars, I rattle them, beat on them, anything to get to her. I shoot at the infected, but nothing changes, it’s like they’re an illusion of sorts, but still there. Cecilia reaches her bloodied hand out to me, in a desperate attempt I knelt down and I put my arm through the bars, trying to grab her hand. An infected lunges at me and I’m forced to pull back my hand. It chomps into her arm and she continues to wail. How is she even clinging to life? Is the shock and adrenaline keeping her alive? To feel every moment of this? Why? WHY? What do I do? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?! WHY CAN’T I FUCKING SAVE HER?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER AN AGONIZING DEATH LIKE THIS!

I feel useless. However, it dawns on me, one thing I can do to help her. I can’t save her. But… 

“I’m sorry...” I whispered, as I point my gun directly between her terrified, tear-filled eyes, and pull the trigger. The screaming abruptly stops, as blood, brain and skull matter and fragments burst all over the infected with the impact. The creatures pause for moment before going back to their feast, digging into the open gunshot wound, scooping out brain matter and stuffing their faces. Her eyes now blank, tears streaked down her dead, empty face. An expression of agony and fear still etched in her features. 

I clutched the bars, clenching my eyes shut and gritting my teeth. “Dammit.” Suddenly, I hear laughter. I open my eyes, to see those infected bastards, twisted smiles etched on their face as they point and laugh at me, like I’m something to be mocked. “Shut up.” I hiss. Their laughing becomes more intense. “Shut up! Dammit, shut up!” I double back and pull out a grenade. I couldn’t use this before, but now that Cecilia is B.O.W chow. I toss it between the bars, at their laughing, grinning, distorted faces. I block any potential splatter with my arms as it bursts with a loud boom. The laughing stops. 

I look up, putting down my arms to see everything behind the bars, including the bars themselves, drenched in black goop. The hoard that piled onto her and Cecilia’s body itself, were now just a pile of gelatinous, black gunk. I couldn’t even see her corpse underneath it, and I wasn’t about to reach out and touch it.

Just then, the bars suddenly come up, allowing me to walk over to the other side.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I snarl. “Is this some sort of sick joke?!” 

I was half expecting this fucked up town to answer me, or at least the monsters in here to. Pissed after my heart wrenching ordeal, I step beyond the black ooze. Glancing at it, once more.

“I was supposed to protect you...” I let out a disheartened sigh, feeling my chest sink. “Rest in peace, Cecilia.” 

I grab more ammo and check the back door. I find that from my perspective, It looked like a door, but it was a window. Barred up, with reinforced glass upon closer inspection. “Fucking hell.” I mutter. 

There was nothing more for me here. Nothing that could be done now. Just moments before, she was giggling and awkwardly flirting with me. I now prefer the awkward flirting after this shit.

With that, I take my leave, a somber feeling weighing heavy on me. There was literally nothing I could do in that. Her voice, her screams, still echo in my head. The laughter of those monsters too.

“Leon!” Claire runs toward me, she looks like she’s had it rough too, but her eyes light up when she sees me. 

“Claire, you’re alright.” I let out a sigh of relief, I’m happy to see her alive. “I’m so glad to see you.” 

She gives me a weak smile. “You’re alright too, thank God. I’m happy to see you too.” She wraps her arms around me in a warm embrace. A welcome feeling to the cold fog around us. 

I return the gesture, wrapping my arms tightly around her, holding her close, soaking in the warmth of her body. She’s here, she’s alive. Thank God, at least she is still here, alive and uninjured. She digs her nails into the back of my leather jacket, her body trembles slightly. 

“It’s so good to see you’re okay.” She whispers into my jacket. 

“You too, Claire.” I tell her softly, I stroke her back a bit, providing as much comfort as I can. For her, and me.

We hold each other for a bit, until we’re both absolutely sure we’re alive and breathing. Then, slowly, we part. 

“Um hey, do you know where Sherry is?” She asked.

I nod. “She’s at this place called the Lakeview hotel, apparently.”

“Well, that’s interesting. I’m also looking for someone there.” She gives another half smile. “Let’s find them together, okay?” 

After what happened, I would rather not leave Claire’s side for a second, still if we do get separated, I can stay in contact with her through radio. 

I just don’t want to lose her.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” I pause. “You know where it is?” 

She nods. “It’s across a lake, hence the name. The only way to get there is by bridge or boat. I checked earlier and the bridge is blocked off. But, when I was in the park before that, I saw a couple row boats around.” Her weak smile grows a bit more as she tells me this.

“Perfect.” I try my best to return that sweet smile of hers. “I’m sure no one would mind if we borrowed one.” 

“Let’s go then, follow me.” She nods in the direction.

“Lead the way.” I tell her.

It doesn’t take long for us to reach the dock by the lakeside. I pull up a basic wooden row boat with two paddles, anchored with a rope. We both silently climbing in, with me facing towards our destination, on the rowing side. I untie the rope and begin paddling across the lake. The trip is quiet mostly, save for the paddles stroking through the water as we move forward. The fog covering us in a heavy mist, my hair begin to feel dewy. Claire’s deep red locks looked about the same. I sneak a couple glances over at her as I paddle the boat. She looks like she’s been through some shit, rough shit. I most likely look the same. The dying, agonizing screams of Cecilia still echo through my head. 

Even so, I wish I could provide Claire more comfort, I watch to reach out, gently run my fingers through a strand of her hair, tell her it will be okay. But, I had to focus on rowing, and I don’t know if it will really be okay. 

In the fog, closer and closer, I can see it. A building, looming in the misty shadows, becoming clearer and clearer, the closer we get. I pull up next to the dock and we both silently climb out onto the wooden boards. We look up at the large building.

“I’m guessing this is it.” I say allowed. 

Claire pulls a map out of her back pocket and opens it up, pointing at the destination marked ‘Lakeview hotel’. “This should be it.” She returns the map and then looks at me, a serious expression on her face. “Leon. Let’s get through this. The both of us.” 

She said this to me before, and each time, my answer is the same. I nod. “I’m right by your side.”

She smiles at me, before we turn and make our way toward the building.


	4. You're Not Here Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Claire's chapter is up. Sorry it took a bit, work has been killing me, and I have been binging the crap out of Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami. Been really getting into that series. Maybe Yakuza fics, but for now. I nearly cried while editing this.
> 
> AAAAAAAHHHHHHH STEVEN

You’re Not Here Pt. 2

I kicked at another jammed door in frustration and let out a huff.

“I doubt you’ll get it open that way.” Steven commented in a snarky way, that I wasn’t at all, in the mood for.

“Pipe down and help me find some clues.” I shot back at him.

“Alright.” He shrugs and walks over to the next to the one I was kicking, he turned the knob and opened it with ease. “M’lady.” He says as he gestures me to head in.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. “What a gentlemen. Or at least my lucky charm, you managed to find one of the few working doors here.” I didn’t hear any static when the door was opened, so I peeked around the corner and strolled in. We hadn’t seen many encounters with those creepy nurses since we met up with Leon on the stairwell, so things have been pretty calm lately. 

Unlike the patient rooms, which were too tiny for one person, let alone two, this looked like a nurses station. Worn down, rusted and abandoned, but definitely a nurses station, there was way more space to move around in here however. Funny, I would think there would be more of those monster nurses here as well, but it was completely barren. We searched around for something, anything that would give us an indication of where Steve could be located now, if he was here. Any place to look next, and one way or another, I’ll find out the answer to all my questions. On the plus side, I did find a map of the whole town. I fold it up and stuff it into my back pocket.

“Hey Claire, come look at this.” Steven was going over an old, dirty book that could literally fall apart at any moment. It appeared to be a registry. 

I walked over and instantly found a familiar name, Steve Burnside, along with a note saying he was located at the Lakeview hotel, Room #303. 

I sigh and rest my hands on my hips. “Alright. Guess we’re going to the Lakeview after this. Though, speaking of room numbers, let’s go check that room Leon mentioned. Hopefully, we can find Sherry there.”

“I would love to meet her, and we can all get out of this together.” Steven smiled. “How do you know this Sherry person, or Leon for that matter?” He asked curiously as we made our way out of the room. 

“Leon, Sherry and I go way back, we met in a town called Raccoon City, it’s a long story, but a virus that resulted in bioterrorism took over the city, the three of us had to escape it all. The virus turned people into monsters, and the government had to order a missile strike on it.” I give him the short story as we make our way down the hall. 

“Shit Claire. That’s why you have experience in this.” He seemed in awe. 

“Well, that was my first experience with it. I was only a young girl, fresh out of college. Leon was a rookie police officer when it started, and Sherry was only a kid. Now, I’m an NGO member and Leon is a DSO Agent.” I smile as I remember fondly, that baby faced rookie and that sweet, little girl. 

“She was only a kid? Jesus.” Steven comments. “What’s she doing now?” 

“Yeah.” I nod. “She lost her parents in everything, like Leon, she works as a federal agent for the DSO. She’s a tough cookie who can handle herself.” 

“Bet she’s a badass like you and Leon.” Steven beams. 

“You’re such a charmer.” I chuckle. “But, you’re not wrong.” 

We come across an elevator and out of curiosity, I press the button. 

“Pssh, nothing.” Steven huffs. “Not even powered.” 

“Maybe Leon can find some way to power it on, or find the key to that gate on the stairs, either way, he’ll probably find a way to get up here.” I mention. 

“Hey, if you have that kind of faith, then so do I. You have known him for a lot longer.” Steven says as we continue moving. “Just help me out when it comes to introductions, I get nervous when talking to really hot dudes.” 

I laugh, maybe that’s why Leon didn’t see him at first, Steven was too busy dealing with a new found high school crush he developed for Leon and was hiding away.

“I’ll be sure to tell him everything you told me.” I giggle.

“Wait! Not the lewd stuff!” He panics, only making me giggle more.

Finally, we come upon the room, but it’s locked, I was about to bang on the door and ask Sherry if she was in there, till I noticed a sticky note next to the door that just read, ‘Birkin girl taken to Room #300 of Lakeview hotel.’ Odd, I wonder if some branch of Umbrella kidnapped Sherry here and is using her for testing, and moved her to the hotel when they caught on that Leon is here. But, then again, why here? In an abandoned, derelict town of all places? Although, I remember what Leon told me about Spain.

“Guess we’ll find nothing here.” I let out a sigh. Then we turn to a sound far away down the hall, mechanisms whirring to life. “Sounds like Leon got the elevator started, as I suspected.” That’s my assumption anyway. “We’ll go down the hall and tell him about Sherry not being here.” I explain as I grab the note and inform Steven about the situation. 

Steven nods and we move down the hallway toward the elevator. We don’t see Leon when we round the corner, but we see that the lights indicating the floor number are on. 

“Shit. It’s a pretty long hallway on both sides, we must have missed him and he went around the other way. This does go in a loop.” I sighed. At least the elevator is working.

“Yeah, maybe he’s already at the room by now, let’s go back and-” Steven was interrupted when static began blaring on the radio. The door to one of the adjacent rooms that was jammed earlier flew open. Rather, it not just flew open, but broke from its hinges. I think both our hearts collectively sank when what stomped out was that weird Wolf Wendigo. Its milky, white, dead eyes focused on us, its rotted muzzle, dripping white ropes of drool, snarling at us before charging at us on all fours. 

The two of us pull out our guns and shoot. Steven duel wields his pistols while I opt for the hunting rifle on me. It stumbles back, but goes back to charging when we reload, slowly backing us into a corner. At one point, it stumbled to the ground, panting heavily, I took this opportunity to get through to Leon on my earpiece, he might be down the hall and can help.

“Leon!…. Leon, we’re in trouble!” I shout into the earpiece.

“Claire. What’s going on?!” I heard Leon’s voice come through. I let out a brief sigh of relief, thank God. 

“Being chased! Will fend it off for as long as we can!” The creature is already getting back up.

“Hang on! I’m on my way.” He responds.

The beast is now backing us towards the elevator and I keep firing at it. I stocked up on loads of hunting rifle ammunition, but it doesn’t seem to be enough. We’re just pissing it off more and more and I feel like I’m wasting ammunition. It’s no use, the thing is bearing down on us, we have to escape. I rush over and repeatedly press the button to open the elevator doors. 

“Come on, open.” I practically beg at the door.

Steven’s pistols run out of ammo and make a hollow sound with every pull of the trigger. 

“Shit.” He hisses, putting them back in their holsters. 

As the monster was lunging at us, the elevator doors finally came open, with a loud ding. Before, I could even react, I was shoved inside the elevator. I turn to see Steven, looking at me wide eyed, he had shoved me in and was closing the door. The creature right behind him. 

“Get going! Go!” He shouts.

“Hey, wait!” I call out, running toward the closing elevator doors. I hear a splintering, cracking, wet sound that makes me flinch, I look to see blood pooling in between the cracks of the floor, and the elevator. The last thing I see is, the creature’s arm pierced through Steven’s chest, from back to front, the life now faded from his once deep, hazel eyes. Then the doors close as I hear the creature pull his arm out of the gaping hole he made in the corpse. I fall back, unable to help myself. Tears streaking down my face. I scoot to a corner and begin to quietly sob.

He’s gone. He sacrificed himself to save my own life and now he’s gone. Probably a snack for that fucking monster by now. I should contact Leon. Wait! Leon is still up there. I know Leon is perfectly capable of handling himself, but so was Steve…… Er, Steven. Oh God, if anything happened to Leon too. I can’t lose Leon as well, I had hardly got to know Steven and he was just ripped away from me. Like that.

It feels so familiar.

If I lose Leon, if I lose another.

Stop…. I need to think about this. Rationally.

I……. I can’t….. What the fuck is happening? 

I don’t know how, but when the elevator reaches my floor, I manage to stumble out and walk out of the building. Feeling like a shell, a husk, as I trudge into the foggy landscape. I can hear some light static, it’s distant, there are enemies far off. I pause, and fall to my knees. 

Everything…. Everything happened so fast.

My earpiece buzzed to life and I can feel my eyes light up. My fallen heart feeling new life as I answer it.

“Claire? You alright? You alive?” Leon’s voice came through loud and clear. He’s alive, thank God he’s okay.

I answer him, I feel like I’m on the brink of tears. It’s nice to hear a familiar voice, the amount of comfort it brings, made my whole chest feel a sort of warmth. I needed to see him, know for sure that we’re okay. That we’re both okay. I asked him to meet me at the police station, he had no problem with that.

There was something I had to check first. It seems some amount of clarity had entered my head after my contact with Leon, speaking to someone cleared the fog permeating the atmosphere. I shot down the leg creatures that were getting closer to me and tried not to stew on the moments prior. I pulled out the map and bolted towards the bridge that would lead to a hotel. I need to scout out the area to see if I can get a clear path to the Lakeview hotel, a lot of this town seems blocked off in one way or another. 

Just as I suspected, the bridge is blocked off, no way across. I remember seeing a couple small paddle boats down by the dock at the park where I first met Steven. As I thought of Steven, I felt my eyes instantly well up with tears once more. 

How could I just let myself leave him behind like that? Why would he have to die so I could live?

STOP…..

I shouted internally to myself. The last thing I need to do is melt down into a mess again. I can’t get overwhelmed. 

I realized my radio was echoing static again and turned around just in time to see one of those gremlins charging at me. I few quick shots from my revolver and it’s dead. That was a close one. I need to get back to the police station.

I ran, as fast as I could to the station, only stopping periodically to catch my breath. I arrive just in time to see Leon burst out of the building. He is alive, he’s here….. I feel a sensation of joy, that same warmth from earlier when I talked to him. I call out to him.

He looks at me as I run up, there is a sparkle in his pale, blue eyes as he tells me he’s glad to see me, that same joy. But, there is sorrow behind those eyes, in his expression and body language. He looks like he also went through some horrific and fucked up shit. I couldn’t help myself when I see him, face to face, I practically threw myself at him. Wrapping my arms around him in hug, practically clinging to him. He returns it, his arms wrapping tightly around me as well, holding me in a snug embrace.

It feels so good to hold him close, feel his warmth, a sensation of comfort washing over me as I know I’m not alone in this. I don’t want to let him go, I want to stay like this, forget the horror of the current situation. But, we had a job to do, find our loved ones and get out of here. One thing’s for sure, I would rather not leave Leon’s side, so I want to avoid separating as much as possible. We need to cover each other’s backs, until we both know we’re safe. I feel a couple tears trickle down my cheek, I’m hoping he doesn’t notice, or they don’t stain his leather jacket. I’m so happy….. He’s okay. We’re okay. 

After we part from our embrace, he tells me he’s going to the same location, after I ask him if he knows where Sherry is. I’m relieved to know she hasn’t moved locations and Leon was able to discover where she’s at too. And it doesn’t take us long to find a little boat and hop aboard. No one in this abandoned town would miss it. Seems odd though, the wood appeared to be fairly new and hardly affected by the elements for an abandoned boat in an abandoned town. Maybe this was how Steven got here. 

Steven…

I quickly push that thought down, before I start crying my eyes out. 

We traveled in silence, the only sound is the paddles stroking through the water as Leon rowed. There was no need to say anything, nothing to be said really. Honestly, we had already been through hell and we only just arrived here. Wouldn’t be the first time though. As soon as we arrived, got off the boat and looked up at the hotel, looming over us, I turn to Leon, telling him we both need to survive this. He gives me a nod. 

That’s all the affirmation I need. 

I can’t help but notice how the interior is just as picturesque as the exterior, however worn and lost to time, as we enter the building. The first thing we notice is a big pedestal with an elaborate music box directly at the entrance. It had little, decorative figurines of princesses that seemed to fit into place at their exact location.

“Look at this.” I comment. “How cute.” The innocent piece brought out a sense of wonderment to me. 

“Uh huh.” Was Leon’s only response. 

I reach out and press the button. A cute, quaint little tune plays and fills the room with that music box harmony. 

I can feel a smile slowly spread across my face. “Heh heh, what a lovely sound. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it is.” Leon responds softly. 

I watch the figurines rotate around as the music plays. After a bit, I spot it out of the corner of my eye, Leon turned his head and is looking at me, I can feel his eyes on me. Those pale, blue eyes of his, but I don’t mind. A part of me wonders what caught his attention though. 

But, for the moment being, I’m just glad he’s with me. And we can have this peaceful moment listening to the small tune of this music box.


	5. You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...... Been a while..... I moved...... I also got a Yakuza fic in the works. But, for now part three of Leon's story. 
> 
> Leon is forced to reflect on his past and finds himself entangled with Ada again.

You Have Your Orders Soldier Pt. 3

I could help but notice Claire smile as she watches the little music box, she has such a beautiful smile and it brings a bit of warmth to me, just to see a bit of happiness from her. Does she notice me, staring at her, I wonder? Is this creepy to her?

The music stops, and I suddenly here a noise, movement, coming from a darkened stairwell. I motioned to Claire and made my way toward the noise. Pointing my gun down the dark stairway at any potential enemies, I find myself immediately lowering my firearm upon seeing the small, blond haired child. 

“Sherry?” She looks just like Sherry, exactly when Claire and I met her in Raccoon City. ‘Sherry’ makes eye contact with me for only a couple minutes before crawling on her hands and knees into the darkness. “Wait!” 

Claire ran up alongside me. “Was that really?….” She trailed off.

“I’m not sure. But, we should follow her.” I placed my hands on her shoulders after holstering my weapon. “I’ll be right by your side.” 

Claire nods in return. “Right, let’s find her.” 

With that, I slid my hand into hers, and lead her down the steps. Her hand, much smaller than my own, seemed to fit mine perfectly, it was… Comforting to hold her hand, knowing we’re right beside each other, right here for each other. Still, it was pitch black, not even our flashlights were cutting through it. And the red stained, rusted walls of the hallway we found ourselves in echoed with loud banging and children’s laughter and screams. We had to take out our guns upon hearing the now all too familiar static, enemies nearby. 

“Stay close.” I nod to Claire.

“You too.” She responds back. 

We continue on, darkness surrounding us, the noises becoming louder and louder. Until light flooded the hallway, on each side of me, there were monsters banging on chained, barred doors, prison cell doors. Everything consisted of rusted metal. I turned to Claire, to ask her if she’s seeing this too, but she is nowhere to be found. “Claire? Claire!” I spun around, searching every direction. But, it was just a narrow, metal framed hallway. Loud with ear piercing, monstrous screeches and radio static. There was a door at the other end of the hallway, I bolted for it. I had to get out of here. I swung it open and slammed it behind me. Finally, silence. It’s all quiet now, the room I entered, just as pitch black. I sank down, sitting against the door and spoke into my earpiece. “Claire, you alright? Can you answer me?” 

Static, then her voice came through, much to my relief. “Leon, oh thank God. Yeah, I’m good. You just disappeared and now I’m in this weird place.”

“That’s funny.” I gave a wry smirk. “I was just about to say the same thing.” 

“Still Leon, I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad I can hear your voice.” She sounds so happy, just to know I’m alive, and here. I can’t help but smile as well. “And sorry we somehow got separated.” 

I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it, doesn’t look like it was either of our faults, besides, at least we can stay in contact.” 

“Yeah. I’m thankful for that.” I can tell she was smiling as she spoke. 

“Make sure to keep in touch though, and stay safe.” I told her.

“Hey now.” She chuckled. “Don’t worry about me Leon, you take care of yourself.” She gives a somewhat contented sigh. “You too though, let’s get through this. The both of us.” 

I nod. “We’ll see each other again soon.” 

“We will. See you later.” She bids me a gentle goodbye. 

“You too.” I let my earpiece crackle to a silence before I rise to my feet. One glance at the wall with my flashlight and I quickly find a light switch. I flick it on and to my surprise, fluorescent lights slowly flutter on. I’m in a prison, a jail area? Hold on, this place. It’s familiar. In fact, as I stroll down the hallway, walking by each barred, sliding door, I realize….. This looks exactly like the jail at the Raccoon City Police Department, even down to the last jail cell that I found Ben in. That can’t be right though, Raccoon City, including the Police Department is long gone. I looked into Ben’s cell, it looks rusted over and the lower half of the corpse of a Tyrant lays sprawled out in the center of the floor. 

“The Hell?...” I mutter to myself. 

‘I’m sure you did what you could, Leon….’ I whip around, hearing a familiar voice off in the distance.

“What?” I feel a puzzled look cross my expression. “…. Marvin...” Was all I can manage to whisper.

‘You need this! Alright! JUST GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!’ I turn back to the cell, hearing Ben’s voice, loud and clear, but no one was there.

I step back. “The fuck is going on?...” I mutter to myself.

‘I’M GIVING YOU AN ORDER, ROOKIE!…. You save yourself first.’ I hear that distant voice again. 

“Lieutenant?…..” I trail off. Unable to finish my thoughts.

I shake my head and continue back down the jail hall. I spot a cell that looks more like a dirt pit behind bars. Then I hear two more familiar voices. One of them being mine.

‘You know, I was cop once, only for a day though.’

‘And I thought I was bad.’ 

Luis Serra….. I shook my head. I felt the extreme urge to leave this place, and fast. I spotted another door to my left as I reached the end of the hallway. Just to the left of that, sat a desk with a bulletin board. I paused as I passed by it. No way in hell…. The bulletin board had the RPD insignia on it and on the desk sat a 1998 style computer. Suddenly, a wave of pain shoots through my skull and I grip my head, hearing a cacophony of voices flood into my thoughts, some even my own. 

‘It’s too late…. Just go….’

‘I wish…… To die…… A human!’

‘Been a long time, Comrade.’

‘Leon, HELP!’

‘If you can’t save one life, you’ll never save any.’

‘I didn’t mean to cause any trouble…. It’s time to say goodbye.’ 

‘Kill me, please….. I DON’T WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER!’

‘That’s my answer…. And your answer, Buddy.’

‘I LOST ALL MY MEN BECAUSE OF HER!’ 

‘AND I LOST OVER 70,000 PEOPLE, INCLUDING THE PRESIDENT, BECAUSE OF SIMMONS!’

‘My family…… Please….. Save them.’

‘Is this what my life is supposed to be?! Fighting the living dead and the bastards that make them? What’s the point of it all.’

“God fucking dammit, stop.” I growl as I clutch my head. Through the splitting pain, I’m able to glance up for a bit, to see rusted red letters form on the wall above the bulletin board. Was that rust or blood? I’m not sure.

‘And don’t make my mistake…… If you see one of those things…… Uniform or not….. You either run, or you take it out….. Got it?’

That was the last voice I heard as I read the writing on the wall. 

It reads: ‘You Have Your Orders, Soldier’

“What the fuck?” I mutter as the pain slowly subsides and my thoughts clear up. My hands drop to my side and I clench my fists. I give a loud sigh, “Yes, sir.” I say out loud into the now eerie quiet.

With nothing more, I turn and walk through the other door. I’m suddenly hit with a very different atmosphere as soon as I do. It appeared to be a cozy little, dimly lit bar I walked into, with a pool table, a dart board, and even a jukebox. I noticed a bright, neon sign next to the bar that read ‘Heaven’s Night’. I let out a breath, better than the last couple rooms. Might as well take a load off, I thought to myself as I flick on the jukebox. It plays some soft, guitar based, chill rock music, only adding to the atmosphere. I slide onto a bar stool, pull out my flask and take a couple long swigs, calmly listening to the music as it fills the room. All the bottles lined up along the bar shelves are dusty and either, broken or empty. Good thing I have my own supply.

I take another long gulp of the strong whiskey in my flask, not bothering to pay attention to the sound of the door on the opposite end opening and closing. Nor the clack of heels or the glimpse of a red dress I saw, I know who it is. And I don’t feel up for the typical shtick that happens, every damn time with her.

“Hey handsome.” Ada pulls up a bar stool next to me. “The Birkin girl is waiting for you in room #300, she tells me she’s got a team of soldiers mobilized in the basement to help rescue survivors. We plan on getting everyone to the roof and getting a helicopter for rescue. On your orders though, apparently they’re here for you and her. Can’t go losing some of their best soldiers.”

I’m quiet as I take another drink. Then, slowly I glance to Ada. “There’s only one other survivor that I know of, and that’s Claire. We got separated.” 

“I see. If that’s it, then getting us all out of here should be easy. We’ll find her, rendezvous in the basement, make a call to the DSO and get out of this hell.” Ada shrugs.

“Yeah?” I shoot her a glare. “And how do I know you ain’t bullshitting me?” I shake my head and turn back to my flask. “After all, you have your connections, why would a spy take a government helicopter as her only escape when she can get one of her own?” 

She looks oddly sympathetic, weird since this is Ada Wong I’m talking too. She rests her hand on my shoulder with a gentle touch and a part of me wants to yank myself away from her. Yet another big part of me wants to lean into it. She has…. Always had that affect. I’m never sure whether to love her or hate her. “Believe me, Leon. I tried getting out of here. But, no matter how many connections I have, it ain’t possible when this place makes my cell phone and radio unusable. The Birkin girl was able to get through to the DSO at least.”

“And what the fuck is this place?” I mutter in a low growl. “After the shit I have been through, this ain’t any normal town.”

“Damned if I know….” Ada trails off, removing her hand from my shoulder.

“She has a name, ya know. It’s Sherry.” I glance back at Ada. 

“Right.” She nods. “Sherry. Sherry Birkin.” 

There is a long pause and I turn my attention back to my flask.

“So, are you just going to sit here and drink?” She inquires.

“I haven’t made plans that far ahead.” I simply gave her the same answer I gave Chris on the Arias case.

She lets out a sigh and raises to her feet. I take another drink as I listen to the clack of her heels move toward the pool table. She grabs cue and begins chalking it.

“Hey, you could use a breather. How about a game? I’ll be stripes, you can be solids?” She asks as she begins racking the balls up.

I glance over my shoulder and let out a sigh. Since she has it all set up, there wasn’t any way I could really get out of this one. I pocket the flask and head over to the table taking the second cue that she hands me. 

“Solids first.” She gestures, after we bank and my cue ball goes farther. 

Without a word, I square up, put my cue to the table and with a loud clack, I scatter them all around. 

“Nice form.” She complements. 

“Yeah. So tell me. What’s your actual motive here?” I’m still very skeptical of her.

“I told you in the beginning.” She hops up on the table, sitting cross-legged, cue behind her like she was going for some trick shot. Sticking out her chest as if to emphasize her cleavage. She trying to seduce me or something? Not like she would have to try, Ada knows good and well enough that I had always been putty in her hands. I know that as well, with how many times she played me like a fiddle. Maybe that’s changing and she could tell. Maybe that’s me trying to solve the mystery behind her again. 

Should I even care? Does it matter? Does any of this matter? I can only hope Claire is okay.

“I was on a run for a sample, but I got too over my head and I want out. My client wants that sample, he can get it himself.” She made her shot and it was a complete miss, putting me at an advantage. This further confuses me, Ada is a smart and cunning woman, pool is just calculating basic trigonometry and physics. It’s pretty simple of a bar game, and a woman like Ada wouldn’t fuck up a simple shot like this so bad. The ball she was aiming for was directly in front of the middle pocket, and she missed it. Even with her focus elsewhere, she could have made that shot, anyone could have.

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” I proceed to take my shot, lining it up and effortlessly sinking a solid into the corner pocket.

She jumps down with a chuckle. “I know I haven’t been the most trustworthy of sources in the past and I understand your doubt. But, for once, I’m telling the truth. She seemed more focused on me as she makes her next shot, once again, a simple miss. The kind not even an amateur would make. 

“Heh.” I scoff. “We’ll see.” I sink another ball, putting me in a position for another shot too. She leans on the table, watching me with a grin and these doe eyes. The hell has gotten into her? She’s gazing longingly at me, absolutely smitten, like some horny teen in love with her high school crush.

It’s a bit odd, but doesn’t throw me off one bit. After all, that’s how she snared me before. Being flirty and even going as far as to kiss me on that cable car, in her best attempts to get me to trust her by making me think with the other head, not the one on my shoulders. 

…. Women….

“Looks like you won, Leon.” She complements after a rather short and effortless game.

“Pretty sure you let me have that. You’re game was shit.” I was being honest. But, instead of rolling her eyes and saying something like, ‘Alright, ya got me handsome. Got you out of your little pity party, right?’ She just giggles again.

“Well, a girl can’t help but be distracted by you.” She winks. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” I raised an eyebrow at her. She was really laying it on thick. What’s her plan? What’s her gimmick? I’m on guard at this point, I know how she operates.

She just giggles again and brushes my question aside. “Come on, let’s go to the room. We’ll discuss plans further there.” She opens up the doorway and gestures for me to follow. 

I give her a suspicious look, but I follow. After all, this means I can hopefully get to Sherry. For her sake, she better not be lying about that. She leads me back to the hotel, up a couple flights of stairs and to room #300. As soon as I open the door and step inside, I clench my fists. In this dirty, old wreck of a hotel room, Sherry is nowhere in sight, only dusty furniture. The bed is at least somewhat clean, so they must have tided up that.

“So, where is she?” I turn around to see Ada close and lock the door.

“She must be in the basement with the others, because she was here a few moments ago.” Ada sighs and grins at me as I walk over and sit on the bed. The only clean object to sit on in this dank old room. “I can understand why she’s so eager to leave. But, on the other hand, I was hoping we could get some time to ourselves.” She says to me as she walks over and nonchalantly climbs into my lap, straddling my waist. 

“Hey.” I’m taken aback, but I don’t shove her off. “The hell are you doing?” 

“C’mon handsome.” She nestles her body closer to mine, right up against me. “Don’t act like you haven’t done this before.”

She wasn’t wrong. Ada and I have fucked before, but it seems odd to want to hook up right now, in a place like this.

“You sure now is the best time?” I raise an eyebrow at her, quizzically.

“It’s been a while Leon, we can have some time for each other, then gather up everyone and leave.” She gently strokes my hair, her chest inches away from my face. 

And just like that, here we go again, I’m once more putty in her hands.

“Well, can’t really say no.” Was all I say. That was more than enough for her.

She responds by sinking down in my lap and placing her rouge lips on mine. Her kiss, soft and tender, only deepened as she pushes me lightly back onto the bed and on top of me. I let her, my arms wrapping around her, hands quickly finding a way under the silk fabric of that red dress, my fingers trailing up her thighs. She’s more gentle than usual, an interesting turn for her. I’m used to the rough and playful side of Ada in the bedroom. Guess she’s being more vanilla now. I don’t mind that at all.

“Fuck off, you asshole!” That voice, it made me shoot upright, nearly knocking Ada onto the floor.

“Claire?” I gasped.

Ada places a firm hand on my shoulder, like she’s trying to force me back down. “She’s a big girl. She can handle herself.” 

“Maybe, but she’s a friend. I need to go help her.” I shoot Ada a glare. What the fuck is wrong with her? The Ada I know would jump to her feet along with me.

“Please.” Ada begged, in a very uncharacteristic fashion. “I need this.” 

I moved Ada off of me, placing her gently onto the bed. 

“Claire needs me.” I told her before getting up and rushing toward the door. Not even bothering to unlock it, instead, opting to just kick it open. I drew my Sentinel 9 and moved out into the hallway, just in time to see Claire being chased down by some fucking werewolf thing. It appeared her gun was jammed, she slipped on the torn rug and was grabbing her knife, prepared to stab it with all her might.

Not if I had anything to say. I calmly approach, gun aimed and fired several rounds into the beast, which dropped down, inches in front of her. 

“Leon!” She choked out breathlessly as I came up alongside the still twitching beast, a pool of blood quickly spilling out beneath it. 

It seemed to laugh at me with what little breath it had left. “The knight in shining armor.” It hissed at me.

I stomped onto its neck, shutting it up rather quickly with a dog like wail. “Fuck you.” I spoke with a deadpan tone as aimed my gun and blew out the entirety of its skull. Bits of blood, brain matter and skull fragments go flying. I attempted to wipe my face of the material, and noticed Claire got a bit in the splash zone too as I walked over and held out my hand to her. She accepts it and I help her to her feet.

“We’re gathering the survivors here and heading to the roof for our ride out of here. Sherry already called it in.” I inform Claire. 

She nods. “Good to hear, can’t wait to get out. You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” She glances to another hotel room door. 

I don’t pry, believing she knows what she’s doing. She gives a sigh of relief as she successfully un-jams the gun. 

I give her an affirmative nod. “Alright, see you there. Don’t get yourself in trouble.” 

“Okay. Ditto.” She smiles and gives me a wink.

I shoot a smile of my own back to her with a slight shake of my head as we part ways. Besides, something I need to take care of as well, and it involves going to that basement. I need to see if what Ada was saying is true.


	6. You're Not Here Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a hate comment demanding I delete this fic. 
> 
> ...... Yeah, not gonna happen. 
> 
> Update to Claire's story. Also, if you don't get the parallel's I'm drawing at the beginning. *Whispers* Silent Hill 2

You’re Not Here Pt. 3 

“Leon? Leon!” I spun around, searching everywhere for him. Shit, we just got reunited and now suddenly he’s gone? We had been surrounded by a cacophony of that odd static sound. It was so loud we both thought enemies were near. Now, it’s dead silent in this dark hallway, and Leon is nowhere to be found.

My flashlight barely cuts through the darkness, but I manage to find a white door at the end of a yellow painted hallway that appeared to be littered in children’s drawings. Just then, my radio sprung to life, it was him. Leon’s okay. He’s not dead. We’re both still here, alive and well. To say the least.

I’m so glad to hear that deep, gravelly voice of his on the other side of my earpiece, a sense of relief washing over me as I talk to him. While doing so, I take in my surroundings. This was definitely an odd place I found myself in. It looked like an abandoned kids daycare, with more children’s drawings on the dingy wall and crumpled up paper, garbage and discarded old toys littering the floors. Each of the drawings were very disturbing in their own nature. I bid farewell to Leon, telling him I would keep in contact when I get the chance, but first. I need to get my bearings. What even is this place? 

I found what looked like a dresser with a crumpled, dirty piece of paper on it. After giving it a quick glance, I saw it was a sign of sorts, a child had made, titled ‘Me and my friends at Wish House’. Wish House…. Is that what this place is called? I found a plaque on the wall answering my question. I was in some orphanage called the Wish House, founded by the ‘Silent Hill Smiles Support Society’. From other information I gathered, this organization sounded like a religious cult. Leon dealt more with that than I have. 

A sudden shuffling distracts me and I see a figure bolt down a set of stairs next to the door I came through, moments before. Was that?…… “Sherry?” I called to the figure, following after it down the steps. 

Once again, I find myself lost in darkness, the light of my flashlight, doing nothing to cut through. I see a dim light at what seemed like the end of a bleak hallway and move closer towards it. It looked like a gated prison cell, like an actual jail. There was a bed, a sink, a toilet, and one lone chair. Someone is sitting in that chair. There is another chair, sitting in front of them, the bars of the jail cell separating both seats.

Could that be?

“Steven?...” I whispered as I got closer. He looked in my direction, with a soft smile. Sure enough, it was him. But, how?

“Claire, I have been waiting for you. Hey, think you could get me out of this cell? There has to be a key somewhere right?” He was speaking so nonchalantly. Like nothing ever happened. 

“Wait a minute. How are you even here?” I asked him as I took that seat in front of him, he’s still sentient, he hasn’t turned into one of them, has he? 

“Huh? How am I supposed to know? I just woke up here on this bed.” He gave me a puzzled look. Did he genuinely not know?

“But, I saw you die. Back at the hospital. Right in front of me, that thing killed you.” I insisted. 

“What are you talking about? I’m right here.” He points to himself. 

“It was at that elevator, you pushed me in and…..” I trailed off. I was really unsure of what to say, or what was going on for that matter. Is he really a B.O.W?

“Was this another nightmare you had?” Steven chuckled. “Ah Claire, you were always such a worrier. Remember the time escaping from Rockfort island? We took a quick catnap. I woke up before you, but you looked so peaceful as you slept. Turns out, you told me you were having a nightmare, about all your loved ones dying. You were so worried about me on that island too, but I was always your knight in shinning armor.” He made a little fist pump. 

I can feel my eyes go wide, breaking out in a cold sweat, and clenching my fists, I bit my lip. 

Those were only memories Steve had. I had only met Steven in this God awful Hell town.

How would he?….

“Hold on. But, you’re Steven. Right?” My mind is reeling. Could a B.O.W have Steve’s memories?

“I’m not your beloved Steve.” He tells me sternly. 

I get up from the chair and press my forehead to one of the bars, squinting my eyes shut. “This doesn’t even make sense. Last time I saw you, you died, I’m not sure you’re even real. Or if you’re a monster.”

I hear his seat move as he gets up too, and my eyes shoot open as I feel his hand cup my cheek. “I’m not one of those things. Just feel me Claire.” He smiles as he too, presses his forehead to the same bar. “See? I’m real.” 

My whole body is so numb, I can’t tell if he’s warm or cold. He brushes a strand of my bangs from my eyes before pulling himself away. 

“Anyway, if you could find a key or something, any way to get me out of here. It would be much appreciated. And I can help you in your search again too.” He gives me a smile. 

I nod as I let out a shaky breath. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He tells me as he takes his seat again.

I slink out of the room, my brain wracked with confusion. I was greeted with more pitch darkness, it seems as though things have…. Changed around me? I’m not even sure, was this even real? I walked out of the same door that I had walked into. What the hell is even going on at this point? 

With no other way to go, I make my way through the blackness, walking slowly, as my flashlight can barely cut through. There was a sound, rhythmic and soft at first, but continued to grow louder as I went further in. I can make it out distinctly now, it’s a heartbeat, it feels like the walls are moving, pulsating with the beat of it now. It’s making my ears throb, I soon find myself dropping to my knees, clutching my ears. At that point, a large florescent light, swinging on what was apparently the ceiling above me, began flickering on and off to the sound of the heartbeat. One glance at the walls, as the lights flickered, and I couldn’t even tell if it was rust and dirty water, or blood and flesh clinging to and dripping from the walls.

I squinted my eyes shut. “STOP!” I cried out, feeling like my eardrums would rupture.

As if listening to my command, everything suddenly went dead silent, the lights suddenly coming back on and staying on. Uncovering my ears and peering up, I took in my surroundings. I was back in that abandoned orphanage. There was a bunch of odd looking swards in front of me, the type one would use to typically stab instead of slash. The walls were covered in this black gunk and the air felt heavy. 

I have a very bad feeling. 

I gulped down a lump in my throat as I rose to my feet, and just as I did, I hear several noises around me. The black, oozing patches on the wall began spurting out things. They looked humanoid in nature, but also like T-Virus infected spirits. With glowing red eyes, hissing and groaning, they would peel out of the wall with a grotesque squelching sound and began floating towards me. I recognized them immediately, my former friends, colleagues from TerraSave. The ones who didn’t survive Alex Wesker’s disturbing experiments on us when she kidnapped all of us. 

My jaw dropped. “Guys, no.” Was all I could murmur out in a soft voice. They didn’t seem to comprehend it was me. Or they didn’t really answer, but as soon as they got close, the would try and attack. I could also feel my head pounding as they closed the distance on me. I had no choice, I pointed my revolver and began firing. 

Though it became quite clear to me that, no matter how many times I would down them, they would get right back up again. I quickly found out that I had to bring them down and use those swords to pin them to the floor. 

“Sorry.” I would mutter to them as I drove a blade through each and every one of them. Interesting how there was a sword for all of them, suspicious too. And yet, somewhat tragic all the same. One of them had a key on him, it just read, ‘key to the cell.’ “That’s it.” My eyes widened. “I can go get Steven out. Maybe he can explain this better to me.”

With that, I bolted through the door that lead to Stevens cell. I was draped in darkness once more, running down what seemed like a long hallway. Only to stop short at a basic, wooden door. The fuck is this? Things are definitely changing on me. Where is the cell and Steven. I tried the door. It was locked. Well, guess I might as well try out the key. It….. Surprisingly worked. 

I open the door and walk in. I’m greeted by the worst sight. Steven, laying dead, on the mattress, a huge gaping wound in his torso. His face held a pained expression, dried blood stained the corners of his mouth, tears streaked his cheeks. 

I ran up a nearly collapsed against his body. “S-Steven?! No. Nononono. You-You were just here.” I couldn’t help the tears that were now streaming down my face. I softly sobbed next to him, until a familiar voice interrupted me. 

“This is always how it turns out, isn’t it Claire.” I turn around to see none other than Neil Fisher, calmly sitting in the chair I once was, when I was talking to Steven. 

Now, I’m even more lost. “Neil?” I questioned as I took the seat I last saw Steven sitting in. “I thought you were dead.” 

“Well, so is he.” Neil gestured to Steven. “But, you can’t seem to accept that fact about him. Or about Steve.”

“The Hell is that supposed to mean?” I narrow my eyes at him.

Neil gives a twisted cackle. “Let’s be honest Claire, you always wanted a knight in shinning armor. Someone to sweep you off your feet. You were even desperate enough to go for an asshole like me.” 

I fold my arms and legs, rolling my eyes as I let out a sigh. “Well, you’re not wrong about that last part. But, I’m a big girl, I can take care of shit on my own. I’m not some damsel in need of saving. You should know that by now.” 

“Is that what you like to tell yourself.” He rubs his chin. “More or less Claire, you had to be the strong independent woman you have always been because most men who have been by your side have died, save for two, and one of them is your brother.” 

“The fuck are you talking about, you betrayed me and TerraSave as an organization. Your blood is on your hands and your hands alone! And what does my brother have to do with this? Who is this other guy? You’re talking in circles.” My frustration is evident, I was about to smack him through the bars.

“Don’t lie to me, it’s clearly written on your face how you feel about that Leon guy.” Neil leans back, arms crossed with a nasty grin. “He’s always been there, from the beginning in Raccoon City, yet you guys tend to get separated a lot. Maybe you’re nervous of getting too close, no matter how much you hunger.” He leans forward, his grin becoming wider, almost like he’s drooling at times. 

“What? What are you going on about Leon for?” The perverse way he is talking about a good friend is creeping me out. 

“Oh, c’mon Claire. We all know you’ve been there. Awake in the night, clutching onto your pillow in a nude sweat, panting heavily in a warm sweat and on the brink of tears because you’re desperate for someone to dick you down good enough to tame you and put you in your place.” Now he really is drooling. 

I can feel my cheeks turn bright red from embarrassment and I quickly turn my head and look away from him. “If I was really that needy, I have toys to solve that issue.” 

“But, it’s never enough, is it? Maybe this Leon is just what you need. But once again, you seem to have lost him, for good this time.” Neil shakes his head. “Not even a fucking hook-up or anything. You have always been such a tease, Claire. To him, to Steve, hell even to me.” 

I put my foot down at that a stood from the chair. “I don’t know where you got this shit on me or Leon, but one thing’s for sure. This conversation is done. And don’t even discuss any sort of ‘flame’ I had with you. It was a mild one at best, one I don’t want to think about, because I know I deserve better. How about you take Moira’s suggestion and go back to sitting on that dildo, ‘boss’.” I was about to walk off when I notice he’s changing. 

Morphing actually, he’s gone from drooling to full on slobbering and his mouth is beginning to look like jaws, his entire appearance is becoming more canine and it was then I realized. He’s changing into that Wendigo wolf beast!

“Oh Hell no!” He growls, his voice changing into a snarl. “You won’t escape me this time! Now you’re gonna be mine, it’s what you deserve, to suffer in this hell with me. Forever! A shame you got separated from your precious Leon, he ain’t here to save you! Neither is Chris or Steve, and YOU know exactly why!” He roars as he grabs the bars and pry’s them open effortlessly. Another beastly howl emerges from him as he fully transforms. 

“Shit.” I mutter, pulling out my hunting rifle. I unload a couple rounds into him, which only stuns him briefly, before those cold, dead, white eyes glare back at me angrily. “Gotta move.” I bolt as fast as I can, unsure of where I’m going. Periodically shooting behind me as the monster gives chase, barreling at me on all fours. The bullets hit it, blood sprays out of it but, it’s not stopping or even slowing down. Like it doesn’t bother the creature. While I can’t focus my flashlight all that well, between being chased and seeing what’s in front of me, if anything, I can tell we’re going down a dark, rusted metal hallway. I wonder again. Is it rust, or blood? Maybe both. 

It seems endless, and soon, I run out of bullets for my rifle, switching to the revolver. Finally, I come across a door, I slam my way through it and continue running. I’m in the hotel restaurant, that much I ascertain. But, I don’t stop, not to even look behind me anymore. I burst through another set of doors onto the balcony. Clutching the railing, I catch my breath as I look out over the foggy landscape over the river to the town of Silent Hill. I no longer hear the heavy panting and growls of the beast from behind me, it’s all quiet, save for my own heavy breathing. 

Before I could even relax though. I hear a distant snarl. I gasp, turning to my right. There I see the beast again, not far off from me on the roof of the building. It throws its claws in the air, bellowing another loud roar that echoed across the river. 

“Oh shit! That thing’s not letting up.” I stare wide eyed at the thing as it comes back down on all fours and charges at me, scaling down the side of the hotel towards the balcony. Hands and feet crushing into the structure and leaving marks behind as it does so. I point my revolver and unload as many bullets as I can into it before I take off running again. Back inside, I can hear it right behind me, crushing and bulldozing furniture and anything in his path. Snarling and panting as saliva flung from its mouth, its tongue flapping in the wind, chasing me like a hungry predator. I take a quick left up the stairs and turn back at it to fire. That’s when my gun jams. 

Fuck. FUCK! Why now of all times?!

I’m pushed back onto my ass, attempting to get away from the beast that’s now rearing above me as I try to fix my gun. “Fuck off, you asshole!” I snap at the beast. If I’m going down, I’m not gonna do so that easily, not without a fight. I was going for a combat knife I had on me, before I heard shots ring out. The monsters body stumbled back as several bullets impacted it in several vital areas. Blood gushing out of the wounds, that’s when I noticed how soaked in blood it really is. From my shots previously, and these shots now. 

I soon discovered where the bullets came from as Leon came into my sights. “Leon!” I cry out to him.

“The knight in shining armor.” Where the monsters last words. 

Leon stomped onto its neck, forcing the creature to let out a cry. “Fuck you.” Leon spoke in an expressionless fashion as he fires one bullet, blowing its brains all over the place. I flinch away as I was splattered with blood, skull fragments and brain chunks. He offers me his hand and I take it, he attempts to clean me up a bit too, but I believe we had both gotten a little messy there. 

He informs me of the situation with Sherry, of everyone meeting in the basement. Still though, I need to go to room #303 perhaps then I will get my answers to this whole confusing situation. Besides, I can see the room just up ahead. I need to check this out. I tell Leon of this and he understands, he looks like he has some important business of his own too. Suddenly, my gun is free from its jam, thank fuck. This revolver can be a pain at times. 

We part ways, telling each other to stay safe, before we head in opposite directions, with me making a B-line to room #303.


	7. You Have Your Orders Soldier, the Rancid Succubus Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading into Leon's final boss battle. What twist and turns await our hero's.   
> Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.

You Have Your Orders Soldier, the Rancid Succubus Pt. 4

I quickly found the steps that lead to the basement. There was no lights, it was dark, desolate, damp and eerie. I initially saw no one at first, then Sherry ran up to me, looking as I last saw her, not as a child this time. Startled, I pointed my gun, but immediately lowered it when I recognized her. 

“Jesus, you scared the shit outta me.” I muttered.   
“Heh, sorry Leon. Glad you’re here though. We’re all ready to go.” She smiles as several masked soldiers came up behind her. All with the U.S. Army insignia patch on their shoulder. Did the DSO really need to send in the Army, is it that serious? 

“Awaiting further instructions, Agent Kennedy.” One saluted. 

“What’s the next step, Agent Kennedy?” Asked another. 

“I’m assuming we go to the roof.” I pause as I look around. “But, first things first. Where’s Claire, or Ada for that matter?” 

“Hmm.” Sherry ponders. “I didn’t see any of them while coming down here. Sounds like we should look for them. Did you see them up top?”

I nod. “Briefly, Ada was acting strange, Claire needed to take care of something first, but she should be down here shortly.”

Sherry nods back. “We’ll start looking in the basement. Perhaps we could have missed them. Then we’ll expand upstairs.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I grin. “You heard the lady, spread out and search.”

“Yes, sir!” All the soldiers salute me. 

I can’t help but wonder why they’re listening to my commands, Sherry is an agent too. Still, they all break from me, following after Sherry, deeper into the dark basement. 

Just then, my radio springs to life. “Claire?” I answer. 

“Leon, I’ll meet you up on the roof. This shouldn’t take long though. See you there right?” Her voice comes in through the static. 

“Yeah.” I nod. “Got it, make sure you stay safe and alive though.” 

“The same goes for you, buddy.” She chuckles. “Let’s get out of this together, Leon.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” I grin as we hang up. 

“Hey Sherry, Claire’s on the roof already!” I shout to her. 

“Okay!” Sherry calls back. 

Now it’s just Ada left to find. With that, I begin my search. I enter one room that looks to be a storage space. Something catches my eye, a glint bouncing of something shiny with the beam of my flashlight. I move towards it. Upon closer inspection, I discover it’s a badge attached to a blue and black police uniform. 

My eyes go wide, I know this uniform. I shine my flashlight on it some more, and just as I thought. White letters read ‘RPD’ on the on the front of the bulletproof vest. Curiously, I picked up the badge, and read what it says. To my shock and horror, the realization dawned upon me. 

‘RPD Officer Leon S. Kennedy.’ It read…… This was my old police uniform. What the fuck is it doing here? 

I was pulled from my odd predicament with the sound of rapid beeping. Followed by Sherry’s voice. 

“Leon?!” She cried out to me. This was followed shortly by a loud and rattling explosion, the blast sent me stumbling back. No doubt about it, that was a bomb going off. I jump to my feet and run to aid Sherry and the soldiers.

I was too late. The room the explosion came from, was now covered in a mess of crimson. Wait…. Was that really blood? I shown my flashlight on it, it was that black liquid substance. The same stuff from when I threw that grenade at the weird infected people, after they killed Cecilia. Was Sherry in here? She can’t be dead, can she? 

In a panic, I searched around, in an attempt to find her body in the black gunk, nothing. Not even the soldiers. Or body parts for that matter. What even is this? This ooze? I swear I heard Sherry’s voice from here. This isn’t making any sense. None of it is making sense. My head feels scrambled at this point. 

My thoughts are interrupted by a telephone ringing. I turn to see what looks like an office, a file cabinet, a table and a chair, and a phone sitting on top of that table, ringing. I blink a couple times, feeling myself being drawn inside the room. As I enter and move toward the table, I can’t help but notice, the phone cord isn’t even attached. 

“What the hell?” I mutter. How’s the damn thing even ringing? Nevertheless, curiosity gets the better of me and I pick up the receiver and put it to my ear. Before I can even ask ‘hello’, a voice comes over the other line. One I heard before. 

‘Hi honey, it’s me. Did you find the man you said would help us?’ 

“What?” I gasp as I felt a tremor wrack my body, this moment of my life playing out on an old, disconnected phone. When a man, by the name of Patricio came to me, begging for my help, to save his family. I remembered how I didn’t help him out. I was to fucking livid, because of him, a bomb went off in DC. I was supposed to stop those terrorists, but my whole squad was completely wiped out. I blamed him for it. Even though all he wanted….. Was my help.

Wait. A bomb….. An explosion. 

‘I’m so scared, Selena misses her daddy.’ ‘Can I talk to Papa?’ 

As soon as I heard that child’s voice, I slammed down the receiver and threw the phone against the wall. It kept going. 

‘Patricio? Patricio? Who is this? Put my husband on the line right now!’

‘Papa! Papa, Papa!’ 

“The Hell is this shit?” I growl as I shake my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Stop, dammit!” 

Just like that. It stops. Save for the familiar clack of heels walking towards me. I feel her fingers brush along my shoulder, along the hem of my leather jacket, before I hear her voice behind me. 

“It always ends like this doesn’t it. Oh Leon, you’ve always been such a poor, naive fool.” 

I give an exacerbated sigh. “The Hell do you want, Ada?” 

She seemed to ignore my question. “Can’t even save the ones you love the most. How pathetic.” 

“Answer the damn question!” I spat as I turn to her. But she’s suddenly gone. 

“You couldn’t even save me!” Sherry’s voice cut through. I whip around and face her, my eyes wide as I gaze on her angry, tearful face. “You promised Claire, that you would protect me. They used me for experiments after I was separated from you! You lied to me!” 

“What, hey?! That’s not true, and you know it! They prevented me from doing anything to help you, forced you and I to become Agents for them. You know that as well as I do!” I know for a fact Sherry would never say that. 

“Ah yes, a pawn in their plan for you to be the DSO’s perfect little soldier.” I heard Ada’s voice behind me again. “You’re so easy to manipulate like that Leon, that’s why I always got away with so many samples. If it’s not your desire to help people that makes it so easy to mess with you, it’s a nice pair of legs and some good ol tit’s and ass.” 

Before I could bark back at Ada, I heard Cicilia’s voice to my left, opposite of where Sherry was. “You were useless in saving me. You just watched me die as I screamed for your help. Speaking of tits, were you too distracted by those to even make an attempt?!” She points to her breasts.

I lowered my head, focusing on the stained concrete floor. “I fucking tried. There was nothing I could do.” I feel my fists clenching and I grit my teeth. 

“Is that always your excuse?!” Sherry piped in again. “What about me, what about the others you promised to protect, what about everyone?! You need to stop trying, because when you do, the ones you try for, end up dead or facing terrible, life-altering trauma! Me, Raccoon City, almost all of Europe!” 

“Over 70,000 people in the US.” Ada added.

“Patricio! DC! Hell, you couldn’t even save this little country rookie in this little town of Silent Hill.” Cecilia huffed at me. How she even knew about Patricio is not something I’m even questioning right now. 

“None of that is my fault.” Is all I say, in low voice.

“It’s all your fault!” Sherry screams before I see she’s somehow now a kid again. “I was just a child, and you left me to the wolves.” She chokes out in sobs. 

“You just fall into line like a good little soldier. Even when you fail, or don’t follow orders, they will continue to use you, as the puppet you are. You’re just that easy.” I felt Ada smirk behind me.

“And just like those soldiers, your worthless.” Cecilia hissed.

“Pathetic.” Ada added. 

“Weak!” Sherry yelled. 

“Fuck it, enough of this shit.” I scowl as I turn around, looking only Cecilia in the eyes now. Suddenly, Ada and Sherry are nowhere to be found. “I know for a fact Sherry, nor Ada would even say that shit to me. Yeah, it’s the same fucking shit, same song and dance. This is what my life has become, but I can make the most of it. I can keep fighting and fighting, yet gain allies and friends like them. Sherry knew I tried my best for her. Ada knew I was naive at first, but I’m no fool.” I stand in front of her, not willing to back down. “So, tell me what this shit is really about. Because from what I figure, Ada and Sherry were never really here this whole time. And this whole place is so fucked up that anything is a possibility at this point.” I sigh. “And make it snappy, Claire is waiting. I have a friend to get back to.” I tilt my head. “Do you even really exist, Cecilia?”

She then smiled, eyes turning black as the smile grew wider, I can hear the sound of her skin actually ripping as her grin went across her cheeks. Black ooze began dripping from her eyes, her mouth, every orifice. She started laughing in a cackle that soon grew deeper and morphed as her whole body mutated. Her voice became a muffled moaning sound as if spoken through a radio, her appearance switching from Cecilia, to Ada, to Sherry, then to a familiar disgusting creature I knew all too well now. The puzzle pieces are falling into place. 

The radio on my belt came to life with static. As I pulled out my Sentinel 9 and aimed it at the monstrosity. The deer skull head, the rotting feminine body in appearance, the long black tail and scraggly black hair. Yup, we met before. “Heh.” I chuckle. “Here I thought I left you in those apartments. Well then, play time’s over, let’s end this once and for all.”

The monster lunged at me and I instantly unloaded a couple bullets into it. The thing stumbled back, black liquid dripping out of the bullet wounds in its chest and shoulders. It let out a weird, muffled radio like moan and darted out the door. I quickly gave chase, nearly running into a wall of flames as I did so. I get my bearings, realizing that everything is now on fire, set ablaze, the smoke was overwhelming. 

I cover my mouth in my arm and cough a bit, I need to get out of here. Why was the hotel lit up like a bonfire pit at a concert turned riot? Couldn’t have been the explosion from earlier, the would have lit the place up right away. No time to ponder, I ain’t choking to death on smoke. And I’m going to find that monster and put it out of it’s misery. I saw it scurrying up the steps and I quickly follow it. 

As I move up the stairs, I see charred, flaming wooden debris falling around me, I have to duck and cover at times, just to avoid the mess. Then, once I reach the first floor, I’m caught off guard. That slimy black tail wraps around my neck as the monster bursts forth from the flames, pouncing on me. It moans and twitches crawling atop me. I grit my teeth, trying my best not to focus on my airway being cut off. I put my gun under its skull like mandible and fire off two rounds. It doubles back with a screech, releasing its grip on me. I kick the thing off of me, it’s skull cracked from the bullets, I decide to do more damage when I get up, by punching it across the face and sending it flying back. 

“Fuck you.” I hiss. 

It groans, twitching erratically, before moving to the second floor. The flames licking at it and causing its flesh to fall off in chunks. So it’s weak to fire, eh? Good to know. I don’t let up as I chase it up to the second floor and as it makes it’s way on all fours to the roof. I catch up just in time to kick it into the roof door, causing it to burst open. It roars at me, getting up quickly to face me. I take in my surroundings on the rooftop as I enter and see that it’s covered in what looks like explosive barrels. Some of them have burst, the flammable liquid coated in orange flames. That kind of explains the fire, but not how it traveled so quickly to the basement, or why the roof is not in shambles. But, at this point, I stopped questioning. 

Lucky for me, the fucking thing is right next to one of those barrels. I take the opportunity, raise my Sentinel 9 and fire at it. Why not add more fuel to the flames, so to speak. The barrel explodes, sending the monster flying with a howl. It quickly recovers and charges at me. I unload my entire magazine on it, and despite its weakened state, it still has the energy to come at me. I dodge out of the way, several times, avoiding its attacks, all the while, pumping it full of lead. It whips its tail out at me and I fall back out of the way, pulling out my Lightning Hawk and firing into it’s tail. It screams, pulling back the bleeding stub, flicking it around in pain and flinging black ooze everywhere. 

I don’t let up, duel wielding both guns, I chase it into explosive barrels, blowing them up and gradually weakening the creature. I eventually run out of ammo and barrels. Being distracted by the empty click I heard when I pulled the trigger, the monster descended, appearing behind me and knocking me down. I roll over just in time for it to jump on me, straddling me. Rearing back and displaying it’s massive claws. Its hot and gelatinous flesh now dripping off cracked and charred bone, as it roars. 

No. Not even one chance. I lunge back up, grabbing its wrists before it could even attack. It’s melted flesh, scalding to the touch, but thank God for leather gloves. I threw it back and kicked it off me. Getting to my feet, I pull out my combat knife and charge, stabbing it in its empty eye socket. Not once. Not twice. Several times. It squeals in agony, black ooze spurting out of it. At this point, its whole body is falling apart, the deer skull suddenly cracking and crumbling to pieces as I continued to hack away at it. I didn’t stop, I want this horrific beast dead. 

It melts into a blob of black ooze before becoming a dirty looking, black gunk covered version of Sherry as a little girl. It has black eyes and smiles with a black stained, toothy grin. 

“You couldn’t kill me, could you, Leon?” It speaks in a distorted child-like voice, that hardly sounds like Sherry. 

“Quit pretending to be her. It ain’t working, even as a last ditch effort.” I scowl. 

It’s expression morphs and the creature lets out a loud, radio like hiss. 

“Go to hell.” I tell it before stabbing it in the temple. 

It’s hiss turns into a deafening last monstrous cry, morphing into a pile of black mush as it succumbs to death. 

With it all said and done, I pocket the knife and catch my breath. That’s when I began taking the time to once again, get my barrings. 

I’m on the roof top. 

Where is Claire?! 

I look around, searching for her. I happen to find more bullets for the Sentinel 9, and as I’m kneeling down to pick them up and finish reloading my gun, something red catches my eye, that’s not the flames for once. 

I turn and see Claire, laying on the ground, unconscious. At least, I hope. 

“Dammit! No.” I rush over to her, dropping to my knees and scooping her up in my arms. There is a pained expression on her face, but she’s breathing, she’s alive. I’m filled with worry but I can feel her heartbeat against my chest. So, that’s a bit of a relief. 

I hear a noise behind me, and immediately, I point my Sentinel 9, glaring at whatever it is. Beneath a small curtain of flames that don’t seem to be inching any closer, I see an odd, green monster with orange hair looking at Claire and I. It appears to be….. Smiling? 

I lower my gun curiously, looking up at the thing. Giving it a quizzical look and wondering why it isn’t attacking. It’s grin looks warm and gentle, and not because of the fire. 

“Take care of her.” It says to me in low beastly tone. 

“What?” I ask it. Why would this monster care about Claire? But, without even answering my question, it just disappears in the flames. I shake my head and turn back to Claire. 

Well, whatever. 

I gently shake her. “Claire, I need you to wake up. We need to get outta here.”


	8. You're Not Here, Steven and the Beastly Predator Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's final confrontation. P A I N
> 
> Also, special guest appearance by certain Silent Hill character.
> 
> Took a bit to update, between work and all.

You’re Not Here, Steven and the Beastly Predator Pt. 4 

I immediately enter room #303, there I find a normal hotel room, albeit a bit dingy and outdated. The thing that caught my eye is that the old tv was turned on. Static noise filled the room and displayed across the screen. There was a video tape sitting on top of the tv, it read, ‘To Claire’. 

I popped it into the built in cassette player and sit on the once comfy looking chair in front of the screen, and watch. I felt a wave of sorrow hit me when I immediately saw what was on screen, it was Steve’s death. I didn’t care how it was recorded at this point, all I know is I was reliving the memories of Steve dying in my arms. 

My only night in shining armor. 

‘I love you, Claire.’ Was the last thing I heard Steve say, before the screen cut back to static. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. 

“That’s right, Steve’s dead. What the hell am I even doing here?” I sullenly rise to my feet and remove the tape from the VCR. “What the-?” I mutter as I pull it from the system. There is another note taped to the back. Weird, it wasn’t there before, how did it even get there? It reads, ‘Meet me on the roof, Steven.’ 

I shake my head. Alright then, let’s finish this. I set the video tape back on the tv, grabbing some rifle bullets I notice sitting atop it, and leave the room. I radio Leon and inform him that I will meet him on the roof. I have to admit, it’s still nice to hear a real and friendly voice, I’m so thankful that Leon is here. That I’m not alone, that I have someone.

I quickly make my way up to the roof, noticing that it seems oddly quiet in the hotel as I move up the stairs. I get to my destination and see Steven there, leaning over the railing, looking out over the lake. He turns to me a smiles. “Claire, I’m so happy to see you. It’s me, Steve. I’m glad we made it through.”

I shake my head, the somber look evident on my expression. “No, only one of us made it. And don’t lie, you’re not Steve. Hell, you’re not even Steven.” 

His face falters as he gestures to himself. “But, I can be. I can be here to protect you always, just stay with me.” 

“No.” I glance at the ground for a brief moment, before looking back to him. “I can’t do that, I have to move on, I have to leave.” 

His expression suddenly filled with rage. “No! I need you here with me! It’s not fair! You got to move on with your life, but I never had the chance to fully live mine!” Black ooze began seeping out of his eyes, nose and mouth. His skin became much more pale and rotting, like that of a corpse, black veins pressing against the skin that now resembled wet tissue paper. “What makes you so special, why did you get to live while I had to suffer torture you never heard of?!” His voice becoming distorted, monstrous. “I’m just an experiment, and now a memory! You get to live your happy life! Why?! WHY?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” His whole body spasms, like a glitch, before turning into a monster similar to what Steve became when he was infected with the T-Veronica virus.

He comes charging at me. I freeze in place, frightened, absolutely terrified. But, this is no time to panic now, I grab my rifle and get to work, firing at any weak spot I can find. I have to run around back and forth to avoid his attacks, he was making the roof like his playground as he made swipes to grab me, throw me, or punch me. I eventually run out of rifle bullets and have to switch to my revolver, but it seems no matter what, this thing isn’t going down and it isn’t long before my revolver’s completely empty too. Shit, out of ammo. I holster my gun and put on a brave face as ‘Steve’ comes barreling at me. I pull out the only thing I have, my combat knife, and prepare myself. 

My body can’t move though, like it’s frozen in place once more, like I’m being held back. The fear gripping me, I don’t want to die, but I don’t want to kill Steve. My vision blurs, is it because I’m crying? No! It’s more than that. My head is pounding, sound suddenly seems distant and muffled. I stumble, falling to my knees, losing control of my senses and my surroundings.

Yeah, I remember, I’m infected with T-Phobos because of Alex Wesker. If I let fear get the better of me….. Shit. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. Get up! GET UP!

I struggle to my feet, knife at the ready, just before Steve was about to pounce. I’m either gonna die to this thing or to the virus inside me, that realization scared me even more, making my body tremble and allowing me to lose my footing again. Another roar echos through the rooftops and I barely get a glimpse at the rotting wolf man charging at me as well, flames trailing behind him. In fact, it seems everything has been lit ablaze. Is the whole hotel on fire?! 

“Your ass again?! How are you still not fucking dead?!” I shout turning my knife towards him. Still, my ability to focus is clouded, it seems I let fear get the best of me, the virus is taking its hold. 

“NOOOOO!” I hear the ‘Steve’ monster shout, running at the wolf beast. I see them clash, running into each other, tearing into one another, as I fall to my hands and knees. My clouded vision fading. 

“What do I do? What the fuck do I do?” I mutter before collapsing on the ground, feeling my conscious fade into obscurity.

The next thing I know, I’m in a rusted hospital room, a severely infected Steve laying in a dingy hospital bed, in a full hospital gown in front of me. He retained his human form but the bulging veins and slight disfigurement, scream infection. It seems like I’m a lot younger, wearing the clothes I first met him in. I’m sobbing over him, arms folded over his body, head buried in my arms, crying softly. 

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” I tell him. “I couldn’t save you.” Hot tears continue to fall from my eyes. “I’m not sure I wanted to in the first place.” 

Steve coughed a couple times before, weakly lifting his arm and stroking my hair. “Claire, if you really meant that, why are you so sad?” 

I lifted my head, I can tell my eyes were puffy as I looked at him, but it’s obvious he’s worse off than me. Despite the clear pain he was going through, he gives me a warm smile. 

“Here, take this.” He hands me the note I had from earlier, when I first came to Silent Hill. “Live your life, Claire.”

I gingerly take the note and place in in my back pocket, before lifting myself and softly placing a kiss on his lips. The skin is dry and cracked, yet I still don’t mind. One last goodbye as I part from him. 

“I love you, Claire. I wish for nothing but happiness for you.” He gives me another smile. 

I feel tears roll down me cheeks. “I love you too, Steve. I miss you.” 

Steve points to me. “But, I’ll always be right here with you, in your heart and memories.” 

I smile through my tears. “Yeah...” 

He nods. “Live on, find happiness. For the both of us, Claire.” 

I lower my head sobbing once more as I hear Steve say my name, for the last time.

“Claire….” 

“Claire…. I need you to wake up. We need to get outta here.” I hear a low, deep voice. My eyes flutter open and I’m back to the rooftop, back to the reality of my situation. Brunette bangs hover in front of my face, and I’m met with concerned, pale blue eyes. The familiar scent and feel of that leather jacket. I immediately recognize him, this is my night in shining armor now, cradling me in his arms. Begging me to wake up. 

“Leon...” I move my hand up, forgetting the fire surrounding us, I gently cup his cheek, feeling his rough stubble against my palm. I run my thumb across his lower lip as he gives a gentle smile. 

“You’re okay.” He says with relief. “No time to celebrate now though, we gotta run for it.” 

I snap back to reality and look around. Everything is engulfed in flames. He’s right, we have to get out of here or we’ll burn alive or choke on all the smoke, or both. I turn back to him and firmly nod my head. He then helps me up to my feet by my hand and we quickly exit the rooftop, booking it down the stairs, my hand in his as we run. I’m unsure what happened, but the whole building is a charred mess surrounded by the fires of Hell, itself. We hardly made it to the second floor before the stairs crumble behind us.

Before we can even get to the first floor, a large, flame engulfed wood pillar comes down onto the steps with a loud crash, blocking our way to the next floor down and knocking Leon back. I rush to his aid, there’s a small bleeding cut on the corner of his mouth, but he’s okay, he dodged back just in time. We’re both on a teetering platform and all around us is an inferno. We don’t even have time to catch our bearings before more debris begins tumbling down toward us. One glance at each other and the two of us knew, only one way to go and that’s down. Leon wipes away the blood on his lip and dives at me, just as I see the debris coming towards me, in particular. We wrap our arms around each other, guarding each other as we plummet to the floor below. We hit the crumbling wood and tumble forward, jumping upright as soon as we come to a stop. Leon nods to me and holds out his hand out, I’m not sure if it’s by instinct due to the situation or what, but I quickly took his hand and we both stood up and continued running. We didn’t necessarily need to hold hands, but it makes sense, we both want to get out alive. 

We are almost by the entrance, right at that music box when the ceiling collapses, falling down right toward us. Leon practically throws himself over me, covering me as he wraps his arms around me. But, the massive pieces of flaming lumber halt before they can hit us, amber rain falls around us instead. 

Curious, we both look up, it was the monster form of Steve, holding up the debris above us, allowing for us to get out. “GO!” He shouts to us. 

“Steve.” I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. “Thank you.” 

Steve smiles back at us warmly, despite his beastly appearance. Leon grabs my hand once more and our gazes meet. “C’mon, he’s protecting us, let’s take that opportunity while we can.” I nod to Leon before looking back to Steve, then running out of the flaming doors, one final goodbye.

We don’t stop until we get to the edge of the river, once we catch our breath we turn to watch the building burn, I can hear a pained wolf howl as structure collapses, among the snapping and crackling of the wood.

“Just in time.” I say breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Leon nods before glancing to me. “You know that thing, that saved us?” 

“Yeah.” I look to him. “I’ll tell you about it when we get out of this fucking town.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He agrees. 

The fog across the whole town seems to have cleared just a bit, and we can see the bridge is no longer blocked off. We decide to take that over the boat we originally came in. Making our way across the bridge, we notice a lack of enemies and monsters coming to attack us, in fact everything seemed silent, ironically in Silent Hill, and more normal. Much like an abandoned resort town, instead of the Hell hole it really was.

After we cross the bridge, we pass by an abandoned theme park. On the ground nearby, we find a stuffed pink rabbit. Leon picks it up and shows it to me. “Tag says it’s name is Roger. You want it?” 

I giggle. “Maybe if I give Roger a wash.” I tilt my head. “But, don’t you think a girl like me has kinda outgrown stuffed animals?” 

Leon shrugs. “Nothing wrong with stuffed animals. Besides, I was thinking we could go to amusement park after this. We gotta stop meeting like this and do something a bit more normal, anyway.” He pauses as we continue walking. “Anyway, I thought it was kind of a custom for a guy to win a prize at those rigged games for a girl.” He chuckles and I chuckle with him. 

“How charming.” I joke as we continue our walk through the, for once, peaceful and calm town of Silent Hill. It’s like it’s finally over.

I reach up to his face. “How’s that doing, by the way?” It wasn’t much of a cut still, I wipe away a spot of dried blood from the corner of his mouth with my thumb. 

“Hey.” He grins and brushes my hand away lightly. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” 

“I figured, guess we’re lucky to come out of that with only some bumps and scratches.” I pause as I look around. “It’s quiet here, no more monsters.” 

Leon gives a nod. “Almost peaceful, if it wasn’t so eerie.”

“Yeah.” I instinctively hold the rabbit close, like a child. 

“Claire, that thing is dirty as all Hell, ya sure you wanna do that?” Leon raised an eyebrow. 

“Eugh.” I nearly drop it. “You make a good point. Sorry, I was spacing out.” 

We continue walking until we get to the blocked off entrance way. 

“I know a way around through the forest.” Leon started. 

“Wait.” I distract him by pointing to some broken down boards, leaving a hole in the barricade. “Think it goes all the way through?”

Leon shrugs before crouching down. “One way to find out.” 

I move low to the ground and follow close behind, as we make our way through the broken boards, I’d worry about splinters, but I think we’re passed that worry, after the fire. Leon pauses as we both see light on the other side, he motions back to me for us to continue on. 

He’s first to emerge out onto the other side and offers me his hand. I take it, and he lifts me out of the gaping hole. We’re finally free...

The two of us look around at the nearby restroom and the destroyed bikes. Leon points to the wrecked, blackened carnage. “Guessing that’s the work of those monsters?” 

“Can’t say you’re wrong.” I shake my head. “You want to make a call or should I?” 

“I’ll make a call to the DSO.” He nods before giving me a smirk. “Can’t have them worried about one of their best agents.” He says with dry sarcasm. 

I give a chuckle. “I’ll leave it in your hands. In the meantime, there was another hotel nearby, just a couple miles ahead, I passed by it coming down, let’s hope it’s better than the Lakeview.”

“Yeah.” He agrees. “I think the sign said ‘Moon River’ or something. Owner my have to work on the name a bit more.” 

I give Leon a playful shove. “Hey, I like it.” 

He gives a slight chuckle and shakes his head. 

All of a sudden, I feel a drop on my head, followed by another then several more. I look up as the rain begins pouring down. 

“Guess we better start hiking, before we get soaked to the bone.” Leon suggests. 

“Yeah.” I nod, relief washing over my face like the cool rain, I can feel my hair become sopping wet, but I can’t help but have a sense of comfort from the rain pouring down over me. Like a sign that it’s finally, truly over. I can feel Leon’s gaze upon me, out of the corner of my eye, I notice him lift his hand. He carefully pulls a wet strand of hair away, before cupping my cheek in his hand. The feeling of his fingertips and the leather of his fingerless gloves cause me to turn toward him. Our eyes meet, his widen a bit and he averts his gaze and makes a move to pull his hand away. I stop him, cupping his hand on mine, against my cheek, the other hand resting on his arm. As he slowly brings his pale blue eyes back to mine, strands of his brunette hair also dripping wet, I smile at him. He smiles back before, closing his eyes and shaking his head, running his fingers through my hair and tucking strands behind my ear. 

As our arms drop, I find our two hands meeting, our fingers lace. Without any question as to why, we begin walking silently to the hotel, hand in hand, listening to the rain as it pours down. Onto us, and the old, dreary town of Silent Hill. 

After a bit we happen upon a dirt road, with a sign that said ‘Moon River Inn Next Right’ we follow the trail up into a muddy driveway, with a log cabin style hotel in front of us, the Moon River Inn. A bell above the door jingles as we head inside and we’re greeted by a woman with bleach blond, short hair, a knitted orange sweater and black jeans. Her name tag reads, ‘Ms. Mason, Innkeeper’.

“Welcome to the Moon River Inn, name’s Cheryl, I run this place. I’m guessing you two need a room for the night?” She folds her arms. “What’s with that look, don’t think a woman my age can manage a hotel?” 

“I was wondering if you could come up with a better name.” Leon made a snarky remark. I frowned and elbowed him in the side as Cheryl was just about to say something. He grunts a little. “What the hell was that for?” He huffs. 

Cheryl smirks. “At least you know how to control your man, I was about to give him what for.” 

I can feel my face become red. “He’s not my-!” I take a deep breath. “We’re just friends.” 

“Riiiiight.” Cheryl is obviously doubtful. “So, about that room.” 

Leon speaks up again. “About that, we didn’t have a very good stay in Silent Hill, as you can imagine. Think you can get us something for the night?” Leon looks around. “Surprised you get business here, considering the location.” 

“I’m sure I can get you something.” Cheryl gives a grin. “And you would be surprised how much traffic that comes with that little town of Silent Hill. Let’s just say I have a sort of connection to that town too, that’s why I set up here. Plus, a perfect lake side view, don’tcha think?” 

Both Leon and I find it best not to delve deeper into that comment, figuring that she just grew up in Silent Hill long before it became an abandoned hell town of whatever the fuck that was. 

“You’d know more than I would.” Leon takes out his wallet and places down the DSO’s card. “Does a one room, two bed work for you, Claire?” He asked me. 

“That’s fine. As long as there’s a privacy gate or something for us to change.” I shrug. “Wait. This is going on the government’s bill?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Top brass owes me for the shit the two of us just went through.” Leon brushes my question aside. 

I giggle. “Fair enough, might just pull the same thing with TerraSave.” 

“So, you both were caught up by that town too.” Cheryl mutters. 

“Hm?” I inquire.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Cheryl responds rather quickly, swiping the card up and quickly making the transaction. “It does come with a fold-able wooden privacy shield in the closet. One bathroom, two double beds, view of the lakeside. Alright.” She hands back Leon’s card and two keys. Even though this place does take cards, it still has the rustic feel to have actual keys, instead of card keys. “Here ya go, Room #104, there’s a restaurant to the left of the lobby, with outdoor eating and to the right is a gift shop where you can pick up essentials like deodorant, toothbrushes, razors, hell even pajamas and clothes if you need them. Oh, and that Roger Rabbit, I can wash right up.” 

“Oh, really?” I looked down at the stuffed plushy. Cheryl nods. 

“Yup, we have a washer and dryer onsite, but laundry will add to your bill.” She winks and chuckles. 

The two of us thanked Cheryl and went to the gift shop, getting those essential things she listed, among several others, like hair brushes, floss and toothpaste, for just in case we have to stay for a little while. Then we made it to the room. 

It looks like your typical hotel room, bathroom with a toilet, mirror, sink and shower, and your basic room with a desk and lamp, two double beds separated by a nightstand with and alarm clock and a lamp, a television, a place with a coffee maker, mini fridge, safe, glasses and cups and container for ice. Despite the more old world feel, everything was up to date, the tv had Netflix and Hulu and the night stand and desk were equipped with several outlets for charging your phone. I skimmed through the book on the desk talking about wifi passwords, the restaurant and the gift shop as Leon made the call to DSO HO. Thank God our phones worked now. 

We were shocked to hear Sherry’s voice on the other line and he put his smartphone on speaker, so the two of us could finally hear her actual voice. To no surprise to anyone, they had been looking for us, since we kinda disappeared. We gave the location and Sherry said they’re sending someone out, but it might take a while as it’s difficult to pinpoint us exactly. That’s been happening quite a bit, but at least we can get cell reception now. They give us three days, tops. Turns out, we’re gonna be at this hotel a bit. Just as our intuition guessed. 

We plugged in our phone’s to charge, set our guns (that Cheryl didn’t seem to mind) on the desk, and I went to the bathroom to comb out my messy and now, damp hair and fix my ponytail. When I come back, I sit down next to Leon on the side of the bed, and glance to him as he looks out of the window towards the lake. After a bit, he let’s out a sigh. 

“Guess we’ll never know what the Hell that was.” He shakes his head as he takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket. It was stained red, as if with blood. “Who knows. Maybe we already do know.” 

“Maybe….” I trail off. “Maybe it was something that had to be faced.” 

“Could be.” Leon slowly nods as he unfolds the paper. “Can’t even read this note Ada left, turns out, it wasn’t even Ada….” He trailed off. “Maybe I was just chasing a pipe dream.” He tosses the red paper into the trash can beside the bed and gives other sigh. “Maybe you’re not always the hero...” 

“Maybe not to everyone.” He gives me a glance and as our eyes meet, I smile. “But, you are to me.” 

Leon smiles and nods. “Well, even one person matters.” He reached into his back pocket and pulls out his flask, giving it a long stare before setting it down on the nightstand. “I don’t need this right now.” He mutters under his breath.

“Oh. That reminds me.” I reach into my own back pocket as Leon gives me an inquisitive look. “I still have the letter I got from Steve.” I pull it out and unfold it. 

“Who’s Steve?” He inquired. 

“Uh, no one you’d know. Hell, I barely got to introduce him to Chris, before he…..” I trailed off. “Before he died. He was also a prisoner on Rockfort Island, all those years ago.” 

“I remember, you contacted me about that, and I was able to get Chris to come and find you.” Leon added.

“Yeah.” I trail off as I look down at the letter. 

“You loved him?” Leon inquired rather bluntly. 

I didn’t mind though. I nodded slowly. “Yeah, much like you loved Ada.” 

He nods back, in understanding. “Claire, I’m sorry.” 

His voice is soft and soothing, I bite my lip, acknowledging the words he says with a small smile before going back to the words on the now bloodstained paper. It changed and more was added to it, I realized what it was. It was his letter giving his last goodbye, the one I found on Steve, in his pocket after he died. I had kept it on me, all these years. The town…. The town made me realize this. 

‘Claire, I miss you. It’s so dark and cold here. I don’t like this, I wish I could go home, that things can go back to normal. A part of me wishes it never happened like this in the first place, but then I would have never met you. I want to see you again, Claire. But, I know now that will never happen. 

I’m dying Claire, I know I am. I just wanted to leave this last message for you. Through the haze in my brain, I’m not sure I can even sort these stupid words out. What I want to say is, even though we met in not the best of circumstances and even though it wasn’t very long. I felt so safe and together with you, we were like a tag team, destined to get out of this together. 

Guess that wasn’t so, huh?

But, as long as you live on. It’s okay. I know, I’ll be okay. Well I mean, not physically, I am infected and dying after all. I feel bad for pushing you away at times, after my dad and everything, my whole family falling apart, trust was hard to come by. I mean hell, I really am just a kid who’s new to this shit, I can’t even smoke or drink legally, yet. Guess I’ll never know what doing that is like. Though, I guess you’re just as young as I am, maybe you’ll actually experience what that’s like then. Guess, I have no right to complain like I had been, I’m really sorry, Claire.

But hey, I wanted to be your knight in shinning armor, even if I have to sacrifice myself. So, since I’m not making it out of here, you better. Okay? Promise me that, even if it’s to my corpse. I hear footsteps, I think they’re coming for me, take me out of my cell and see how the virus is treating me. 

I just want to say, at that point I had no one else. No one but you. I know it wasn’t the best of times, but honestly, I wouldn’t ask to change anything. Even if it was my last moments, I’m glad I got to spend them with you.

I truly love you Claire, really I do. You made me realize what it means to keep fighting, to keep going. So keep going, keep fighting. Please Claire, keep living on for me. Get out of here, and live your life. 

Claire, you made me so happy.’ 

The letter ends right there. Droplets hit the paper as I felt tears falling from my eyes.

“Claire.” Leon speaks softly as he rested a hand on my shoulder. 

I can’t even find the words to speak, I just end up turning to him, he looks so concerned as I bury my face in his chest, clutching onto his jacket, as I openly weep. The smell of leather hits me and I feel at home, comforted by the warmth of another. I’m probably staining his leather jacket with my tears, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He wraps his arms around me, gently stroking my back as I choke on my own sobs. He nestles his face into my hair and gently cradles me. No words to be said, none needed to be, just comfort, warmth and comfort. A literal shoulder to cry on, that’s what friends are for. 

He patiently waited, as time passed for me to let out all his sorrows onto him. Not saying anything, just lightly caressing my back with every hiccup. Eventually, I’m able to settle myself, my weeping reduced to sniffles, then to deep breaths, then quiet. 

I look up to him, with bleary eyes, I must be a sight. Bet, I’m snot covered and my eyes are all puffy and red. I say that, but my nose didn’t run while I was crying, for once. Our gazes meet and I stare into those pale, sky blue eyes of his. There’s more of a sparkle to them, like there’s actually life to them, as opposed to the listlessness I saw before all of this. I don’t know what came over me, but my eyes moved from his to his lips, they look so soft. I leaned my face closer to his, closing my eyes, pressing my own lips against his. 

I expected him to pull back and ask what I was doing, but no, he returned my affectionate gesture. He returned the kiss, his hands shifted, one of them moved to cup my cheek, tilting my neck to deepen the kiss. I feel our lips part, his tongue brushes against mine, I feel a wave of warmth wash over me as I melt into his arms. My body feels hot and numb, yearning for more of his touch, every single moment sending shock waves of pleasure through my body. My nails dig in, clutching onto his jacket, as he moves again, shifting his legs, guiding me down onto the bed. I feel the weight of his body on mine as he lays atop me, our lips and tongue still locked in passionate kisses. My hand falls from his jacket and his hand slowly travels up my arm, our fingers lace, his hand pressing mine into the mattress. 

I’m lost in him, I feel a heat from within my underwear, my body is practically screaming for more and clothes are starting to feel so cumbersome. There’s a faint taste of whiskey on his breath, like he had been drinking a couple hours ago. Normally, whiskey is so bitter and shocking to the taste buds, but on his lips and tongue, it’s so sweet and inviting. I can feel my legs wrapping around him, desiring him and only him. 

Desiring Leon. Wait, Leon! Am I really doing this?! Should I be making out with a real good friend like this? Is?… Is this okay? I mean, both of us seem to be into this but….. Hold on.

“Mmph.” I began to speak up through my cloudy judgment. Leon took that hint and our lips parted, a small trail of saliva strung between them for a short bit. “Leon…. Wait.” I wasn’t sure what to say or why I stopped us. It, feels right, but is it? 

Either way, he nods and pulls back, his body moving from mine. We find ourselves sitting on the edge of the bed again. 

“Can’t blame you. You had a lot to deal with.” Leon says calmly, not coming across like he’s just legitimately been blue balled. 

“I mean. So have you, it’s been a lot for both of us.” I tell him softly.

He nods, then turns to me and smiles. “How about we take it easy, we deserve that, don’t we? You hungry? Why don’t we go eat something at that restaurant?” 

I nod and smile back. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
